Breaking Dawn
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Freedom comes at a price. In Yuki's case, it's pain. x Fin.
1. Chapter 1

This story doesn't really make any sense to me, but I'm writing it anyways. Haha. Having written the whole thing out, it sounds weird, in a way. I don't know. But it'll only be a few chapters long. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I tried my best :) RxR & enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

Staring intently down at my brother, I sighed deeply. Tracing my fingers gently over his cheek, I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. The action stirred Kaname, awakening him from his slumber.

"Yuki?" He blinked, turning his head slightly to touch his lips with the tips of my fingers.

I stayed quite though, only watching his small movements and wishing, almost, that this really _could _last forever. But it was wrong, _this _wasn't supposed to him. _This _is reality, nothing like the fantasy Kaname had imagined for us. The exact fantasy our parents had imagined for us. Pulling my hand away from him, I took a few steps back. Kaname frowned slightly, before sitting up.

"I'm sorry I woke you, big _brother._" I half-smiled, "I just wanted you to know I'm going out for abit, I'll be back."

Turning to make a quick getaway before he could say anything, my efforts were in vain as he appeared before me.

"You shouldn't be out alone, I'll go-"

I quickly shook my head, "I'll be fine. Besides, Ruka is going with me."

At this, Kaname was suspicious. Obviously knowing Ruka and I weren't the best of friends. I shrugged though, attempting to erase his worries. Raising myself alittle higher on my toes, I brushed my lips with his. If he noticed I didn't put enough effort into the kiss, he didn't show it. Falling back on the balls of my feet, I flashed another smile and side stepped him. And this time, he let me go.

Smiling sadly, I whisperd to the air, "I'll be back." Before disappearing.

Kaname breathed in my fading scent, "Yuki,"

xo

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Ruka asked, earnestly.

Even if she still is in love with my brother, she also felt like she was betraying him by doing this sinful action with me. Granted that she didn't exactly like me all that much to begin with.

I nodded my head slowly, walking away from the place I've called home for so long. The place I'd resided with my family when I was a child, and the place I'd continued to live in with my - _fiancée_.

"I have to do this," I muttered, mostly to try and reassure myself. "I can't live like this any longer."

Ruka sighed, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't, to be honest. But I can't sit here and live like this. I have to move on, start my _own _life. Not one thats already been planned out from my birth."

Ruka only stared on at me, not saying anything. Perhaps she understood? I almost found that hard to believe, since she'd never been in my position before. But she's a women nonetheless, and just by being such, she could find some understanding of my situation, even if just alittle.

"You're going to hurt him, you do realize that don't you, _princess_?" She reminded, the faintest hint of disgust in her tone.

Flashing a look in her direction, I couldn't find it in me to glare at her. She hated me, that much was clear, but I could only smile at her. Thinking over her words carefully, I tilted my head back in thought. The train station wasn't that far away from where we'd once called home. Boarding our ticket out of here, we grabbed the seat in the far back. She was kind enough to give me the window, I noticed, as she sat down beside me.

"I know," I answered back, finally. Staring out the window, the rain began to pour. So you noticed my departure too, God?

Ruka glared at the side of my face, "That's it? You have absolutely _nothing _to add to that?"

A lone tear escaped my eye, following the trail of rain drops sliding down the window.

"I can't live like this any longer," I repeated, softly.

The rest of the trip was silent.

xo

_"I love you, Yuki." _

_A genuine smile was given in response. _

_"I love you too, Kaname."_

_"Do you?"_

_I frowned, eye brows meshed together. "I do!"_

_Disblief was the emotion I got. "You left." He stated._

_I back away slightly, hands up in defense._

_"I had no choice, I had too!"_

_"You did not _have _too. It was_ your_ choice to leave."_

_I shook my head vigoriously, "You don't understand, - brother."_

_Kaname showed me his back, "Then it is okay if I leave you, without so much as a hint to where I'm going?"_

_Confusion over-took my face, as I grabbed his wrist. Now that I was a vampire, my grip was stronger._

_"No, please don't!"_

_"But you can leave me?"_

_I stared openly at Kaname's back, tears threatening to fall, as my brother pulled his wrist out of my grip._

_"No, wait, Kaname!"_

_Suddenly, he was gone. In a blink of an eye, my brother vanished before me. I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around my body tightly. By now, the tears cascaded down my face freely. Silent sobs echoed throughout the unknown. Alone, I was alone. _

_"Get up."_

_I ignored the voice, only crying harder._

_"_Vampire," _The voice hissed, "Get up!"_

_Looking briefly over my shoulder, tear stained chocolate orbs clashed with emotionless light lavender orbs. _

_I gasped, "Z-Zero?"_

_Said mans eyes only glared dangerously at me, before crossing his arms._

_"You've spent all of your time chasing after your own pureblood _brother_, groveling at his feet whenever he asked it upon you, now you're free, and yet you still grovel? How pathetic."_

_I turned away from him then, my back facing daringly at him. I wanted to think back of my time with Kaname, trying to pin point when I ever '_groveled'_ at his feet, but just the memory of what I'd lost still burned my mind, sending a slowly growing migrane to the forefront of my head._

_I tried my best to ignore his comment, "What're you doing here? If you've come to kill me, nows your chance."_

_Not liking to talk to my back, he walked around me to stand in front of me._

_"Kill you? You can't even put up a fight. I'm above killing people in that style."_

_"Coward." It came out before I could stop it._

_Zero chuckled darkly, "Respectful. Which is more then what I can say for you."_

_I shrugged, finally aware of the tears that had stopped. Unwrapping my arms from around myself, I stared intently down at my hands, trying to make sense of something._

_"What happend to us?" I questioned, earnestly. When not getting a reply, I tilted my head up towards the male. "Zero?"_

_His arms were uncrossed, hanging limply by his side. His face was blank, just staring down at me._

_"I don't know." He finally responded, stepping towards me slightly._

_"We've changed," I declared, my voice unsure, but firm. "_I've _changed."_

_Zero concured, "Probably."_

_More tears threatend me again, but I forced them back this time._

_"I'm a terrible person." _

_Zero shrugged, "While I can agree, why don't you explain further."_

_Another blow to my heart._

_"I'm selfish." _

_"Care to elaborate?" He raised his eye brow, curiously._

_"I'm in love with two people. Two _very _importent people, two people who've been there for me from the start, how've protected me, cared for me, _loved _me."_

_Zero was about to cut in, but I quickly stopped him._

_"I don't deserve either of these two people's love. I don't even deserve either of them in my life. They're too good for me. And while I'm so greatful to have aleast known them, I felt that it was only right of me to leave them. I left my best friend Yuri behind, not only because I feared for her life now that I'm a vampire, but because I was being selfish, I only wanted her for myself. I loved Yuri, and that is why I had to let her go."_

_I paused for a moment, breating deeply, giving Zero all the time he needed to cut in._

_"I assume you're leaving the other two because you love them?" He inquired, nonchalantly._

_I smiled sadly, my eyes watering badly. "Yes."_

_"I'm certain one of them goes by the name of Kaname Kuran, but who is the other?"_

_"You know."_

_"I want to hear you say it."_

_"Why?"_

_Zero stared at me hard for a long moment, his piercing gaze felt like it was going straight through me._

_"Because," He whispered, kneeling down to my level, "You've never said it out loud before."_

_I smirked sadistically, "For the longest time, I didn't think the other person would care. He _hates _me afterall."_

_Zero leaned in, our foreheads touching briefly. _

_"So you think."_

_"So he _said_." I shot back._

_This time Zero smirked, "The world always did tell convincing lies."_

_At that, a smile formed on my lips, nearly dominating my entire face._

_"I'm sorry, Zero."_

_"For?"_

_Tears fell down my cheeks, silently. _

_"For hurting you. You must know, I never ment for things to turn out the way they did. I couldn't help what had already been planned; I didn't know."_

_Zero cupped my face in his large hand, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the tears away. Leaning in slightly, he placed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth._

_"I know, Yuki."_

_I sighed, tiredly. Suddenly, Zero stood up. My head bobbed for a seconds, feeling the loss of the support. I looked up switfly, and Zero only smiled back._

_"And _you_ must know, Yuki, while I'm not all that great at expressing feelings and all, I want you to know, I never ment to cause you pain. I would never wish that upon you, even if you commited the worse crime ever. You mean alot to me, and whatever decision you want to make, I'll be okay with that. Because I - I trust you,"_

_Turning his back on me, he finished, "Now get up and take that damn frown off your face."_

_I could see it, he was about to leave too. Quickly getting up, I dashed forward attempting to grab him, but he'd already vanished. _Just like Kaname.

_More tears escaped me, realizing I'd never gotten the chance to tell Zero I loved him._

xo

(Three months later)

I awoke with a start, grasping my burning throat. The same dream. The same one I always had, that felt like, almost every night. I sighed in frusteration, trying to untangle myself from the bedsheets. A male chuckled at my weak attempts, before helping me out. I glared at the man, as I was finally set free. Trying to ignore not only his infuriating cocky smirk, but also my dry throat, I questioned him.

"When'd you get back?"

Falling back on our bed, he studied the ceiling.

"Only a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you, but it seems I didn't have too."

I was quite as I stood next to his fallen body, his stunning purple hair layed in all disray, as his violet orbs stared intently up at the ceiling. His beauty was something I marveled at daily.

A few moments go by, before he speaks, "Same dream again?"

I swallowed slowly, the burn in my throat roaring back in resistance. I nodded.

"Do you miss them?" His tone was emotionless, but I could make out the faintest trace of envy.

I looked off to the side, staring hard at the wall.

"Yuki."

I closed my eyes, "Honestly?"

Silence was all I got.

I sighed again, before responding, "Sometimes,"

The male got up, wrapping his arms around me possessively.

"Dark," I whispered, hoping to ease his troubled mind. This discussion was something I never particularly liked talking about, espicially with Dark. But it seemed like it always found its way of being our main conversation.

"I know, I know." He sighed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I twisted around in his embrace, staring up into his eyes with determination as I placed both my hands on either side of his face.

"No, Dark, you _don't _know. We've been over this countless times, but yet you still can't seem to grasp what I've been telling you."

Back out of my reach, he stared back at me.

"Yuki, you know how I use to be before I met you. You know what my life was like, what I do for a living. You understand everything about who I am _and _who I use to be. But, I'm sorry to say, the feeling isn't mutual. You can spell it out for me all you'd like, but I can't even _begin _to understand you. I gave up every girl out there, for _you_. But you can't even give up _two _guys for _me_?

At the first part of his speech, my heart constricted painfully in my chest. But then at the end, I could only glare at him.

"Well I'm sorry you regret leaving those girls behind for little ol' me." I snapped, angerily.

"Regret?" Dark meshed his eye brows in confusion, before stepping back to me and gripping my face in his soft hands. "I've _never _regretted anything in my life, and I'm certainly not starting _now_. Yuki Cross, you mean _everything _to me. I'd be with you forever, if thats what you wanted."

_Cross._ I remembered shortly I changed it back to Cross ever since I left home.

His words made all the fight in my disappear. Oh, the power he had over me. Breathing in his intoxicated scent, the burn in my throat roared to life oncemore. I stiffend, locking my body into place. Dark glanced down at my posture, before gazing deeply into my eyes.

"Yuki," He nodded knowingly, reaching up to bring down his collar, baring his neck to me.

I clenched my teeth together, hating how he always offered himself to me. But realizing after I'd have a taste, I didn't mind all that much. His blood kept me going, reminding me there could be no one else. Reaching up, I licked the flesh slowly. My fangs grazed his neck, and as he pulled me closer to him, they sank deeply into his neck, penetrating the fine smooth skin that was Dark Mousy. Something that came off as a moan escaped Dark, as I purred in response. I sucked dilberately, slowly, deeply. After a few moments, a soft rapp at the door caught my attention. With effort, I willed my fangs to receed as I backed away. Dark growled lowly, as Ruka waltzed in.

"Sorry to _interrupt,_ but some people have vampiric hearing in the other room, and certainly do _not _want to be woken up by actions such as this."

Dark turned swiftly on his heel, and smirked. "Woken up? _Please. _You were probably getting off on it."

Ruka glared daggers at the man, "Hah, not likely. Your ugly moans sounded like you were dying, just wanted to make sure Yuki isn't accidently killing such a poor excuse for a man."

"Oh, so you were worried about me?"

"Not in the slightest. Even though the world could do without you, I wouldn't want to torture Satan with your ugly ass."

Dark was about to comment back, but I quickly cut in.

"Could you guys please _not _verbally kill eachother right now?" I wipped the blood from my lips, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ruka huffed and Dark sighed, sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry, princess." He kissed my cheek, then glared at Ruka.

Averting her gaze, she crossed her arms. "I _apologize_, Cross."

Smiling half-heartedly, I looked over at Dark.

"You want to be with me forever, right?"

Dark sighed, "If thats what you want."

I nodded in understanding, opening my mouth to reply back, but he was quick to beat me to it.

"You want to go back, don't you?"

Hearing this, Ruka turned her head back to me, waiting for me to say something.

Averting my gaze away from their searching ones, I simply nodded. Ruka had a smirk on her face, but Dark went rigid, a frown adoring his beautiful lips. Looking back over at him, I gave him a quick peck on the lips, smiling to reassure him, but not getting very far.

"Only to say goodbye, _just _goodbye." I insisted. At that, Ruka frowned.

Dark sighed again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and bringing me closer. Kissing my temple, he asked, "Do you think you can handle that? Saying goodbye."

I paused, thinking over the question thoroughly. "I left because I loved them. That even though I was there for both of them, whatever there feelings were in the matter, that I was still hurting them by just being there. But I realize, I was only running away. I ran, because I couldn't face the issues in my life, couldn't voice my opinions. Now, I realize my mistake. And I have to make it right. I have to go back and make everything alright."

Ruka stared off into space, mumbling to herself, and even though Dark couldn't hear it, my intense vampire hearing did. "With them, it'll _never _be alright."

I ignored her though, and focused solely on Dark, waiting for his thoughts in all this. He seem to actually be considering it. And as a small smile found its way to his face, he sighed in defeat.

"If thats what you want,"

I smiled back, nodding my head as I intertwined our fingers together.

"Well, I guess _we're _going then."

_That _suprised me. "You wanna go too?

Dark frowned at that. "You didn't think you were going alone, did you?"

"Well, I-"

"Hell no. I've been there for you through everything, no matter if I disliked it or not. Obviously, since Ruka is still here-"

"Hey!" Ruka yelled.

Dark smirked, "Hey is for horses Ruka."

Ignoring them, I gave Dark a genuine smile. "Thank you,"

Kissing me again, Ruka gagged. "No problem, love."

Rolling her eyes, Ruka turned towards the door to leave. "Tomorrow then?"

"So the sluts going too?" Dark drawled, lazily.

Ignoring the comment, I nodded to Ruka. Smiling sadly to herself, she exited the room.

Falling back on the bed, I stifled a yawn.

"Tomorrow," I whispered, tiredly, memories unlocking themselves from the deepest parts of my mind, flashing like a movie in my head. So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't catch the concerned look Dark gave me.

* * *

Reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated, thank you :) xo Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is finally up :) I know I'm writing this in a slow pace, but I wanted to take my time with this story. I'm aware of the odd pairing, but I really like them together! Soo cute! But I guess that's only my opinion x'D I hope to have many reviews for this story though D; Hehe, till next time! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor D.N. Angel.

* * *

Again, I found myself boarding the exact same train I'd boarded with Ruka 3 months prior. And again, I found myself sitting in the exact same place I'd sat before. The window seat in the back. I suppose the only things that differed this time was that Ruka wasn't sitting beside me and it wasn't raining. Suddenly taking note of the dark ominous skies that promised thunder showers, I sighed deeply.

_Yet, anyways_.

Staring dreadfully out the window, Dark grasped my hand tightly, as if unwilling to let go, ever. Glancing over at the man, I tried my best to pull a smile onto my lips. But it didn't quiet reach my eyes, unfortunately. I could see he was just as stressed out about this as I was. He was worried, to be expected I suppose. The man I'd spent the last 3 months with, (that felt like forever), the man I'd actually found myself caring deeply for, was about to witness me confess to two other men from the deepest part of my mind. The part I was able to barr off for the longest time.

_Nothing lasts forever_. I grimanced inwardly.

Placing a soft kiss to my cheek, I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He repeated, for what felt like the millionth time since last night.

I nodded solemnly, "I have no choice."

Narrowing his eyes, Dark shook his head, "You _always _have a choice."

If Dark was anything, he was persistant. A quality I sometimes found annoying. Turning in my seat, I faced him fully. I paused, thinking over my next words carefully, while taking the time to look over his beauty. His full messy dark purple locks screamed at me to run my fingers through their soft tresses. His matching orbs always managed to make me lost in them. So deep and passionate. And the way his long black eye lashes fanned over his cheek bones, melted my heart at the sight. Slowly tracing my chocolate orbs across his person, a small blush warmed my face. His body. Not particularly rippled, but muscled and toned to the point where you'd want to trace your fingers across them.

And there's a bonus. On nights where he'd commit the crime of burglarly on priceless artifacts, magical dark wings would grow on his back. Absolute perfection. The phantom theif, Dark Mousy.

And to think he was all mine, well to be quiet honest, it still felt amazing. Though when thinking of my life, the two males I'd loved all this time, I felt like I didn't deserve Dark. His beauty alone made me uncomfortable. He was too perfect for me, too good. (Even though he always insisted it was the other way around)

Poking my head gently, Dark chuckled amusedly to himself, "Yuki, you in there?"

Huffing deeply, my face twisted into that of annoyance.

"Ya know I hate it when you do that," I dead-panned, turning my head away from him.

"I'm aware, but you know I love to do it anyways," He smirked, grasping my chin with his thumb and forefinger, twisting my face back to him and placing a long kiss to my lips.

I giggled girlishly, the sound almost foreign to my ears. Dark always did have the power to make me forget about my troubles. Probably one of the many things I loved about him. But currently, I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed to be focused, my attention could not be deterred. Inhaling deeply, I exhaled slowly. Giving Dark another smile, I turned away from him, choosing to try and brood alone.

Dark sighed, leaning back in his seat, "What were you thinking about before?"

I paused, a pinkish color adoring my cheeks, "P-Please don't make me bring it up,"

This spiked his curiousity. "Why not?"

I swallowed, "I have to stay focused on the matter at hand."

I faintly heard the sound of a sarcastic snort, with an image of Dark rolling his eyes appearing in my mind.

"Of course," He bit out through clenched teeth.

My senses quickly picked up the tone of anger, but I chose to ignore it. Without uttering another word, the rest of the trip was silent.

xo

_I shivered involuntarily as the cold night air blew against my face. Wrapping my coat around me more securely, I maneuvered around bodies on the side walk. On the hottest day alive, everybody wasn't around. (A time where I'd never be caught dead in either) But when it's practically Antarctica outside, everybody takes it upon themselves to decide they'd rather be outside then anywhere else. _

_Groaning to myself as people kept bumping into me, accidental or not, I then decided I had had enough. Rounding a corner into an alley way where I'd hope no one would be able to see me, I'd planned to take flight amongst the buildings. A much faster escape if I do say so myself. But just as I was ready to jump, stumbling figures caught my immediate attention. Cursing under my breath at my luck, I tried not to flinch away as they neared me. _

_My sensitive vampiric nose twitched in disgust at what I picked up. Their faces weren't appealing to the eyes. Their bodies, though it was cold out, had a terrible sweating odor. Their breaths were vile just as well. One thought crossing my mind. _They were drunk.

_They were stumbling, slurring, all the while the bottles of alcohol not once falling free from their grasp. Perhaps they cared about that beverage more then anything else? Sneaking a look over my shoulder, I noticed another male stepping in view of my escape. He in the same condition as his friends. Looking beyond the other two in front of me, I noticed it was a dead end. How easily these males had let themselves go, not only disgusting, but pathetic._

_"Hey thurr lil' missy," The one behind me cooed, walking closer towards me. _

_I froze on the spot, unsure of what I should do. I couldn't very well kill them, it would go against everything I stood for, no matter the situation. But I knew I couldn't do anything less drastic either. Not only would I draw more attention then what they could draw, but I'd end up doing some real damage to them. Permanent possibly. And I'd never be able to forgive myself if I did. Curse my damn morals._

_The one male in front of me glowered down at me, suddenly alittle too close then I last seen, "Looks lyke she tryin' ta make uh fast getaway f-felluhhs,"_

_The male beside him nodded in understanding, coming to stand at my side. He brought his, free of an alcohol beverage, hand to cup my face. His finger nails were flithy, his hand in no better condition. (As if someone had crapped upon it) I flinched back at the contact, trying to repress a snarl. The man behind me tsk'd at me, coming up from behind and grabbing at my hips. I tensed drastically, my form going deathly rigid. If this kept up, damn my morals straight to hell, I'd snap. Then, just as the last male before me was about to place a disgusting sloppy kiss to my frowning lips, another male, from what I could see, grabbed the guy from behind and flung him all the way to the end of the alley way, where he was stopped suddenly by the concrete wall. His head bounced none too gently against the stone, and the smell of blood flared inside my nostrils._

_My unknown saviour then smashed his bent back fist against the side of the next awaiting males face. The blow had the guy hurtling back against the ground, alittle ways away from us, unconcious. More blood. The last guy, it seemed, wasn't stupid. After opening his drunk filled eyes to the sight of his fallen friends, he couldn't have fled quicker. The man attempted to go after him, but I quickly halted him._

_"Let him go," _

_A pair of shocked, angry, purple orbs glared at me. "Are you serious? He was about to partake in molestation, and you want me to _let him go_?"_

_I narrowed my eyes instinctively, but shrugged nonetheless. The man ran a hand through his hair, grunting in dissatisfaction. Sneaking a thoughtful look at my saviour, I went to thank him, but stopping abruptly when the weather decided to worsen, not only my luck, but my mood as well. It began to pour, bad. Gasping loud enough to draw the mysterious man out of his daze, I swiftly turned around, dashing out of the alley way._

_"W-Wait!" I heard him call from behind me, but I wasn't about to stop in the middle of the pouring rain just to hear what he had to say. Even though I knew he deserved a thanks, I also knew I didn't want to end up drenched to the core. Oddly enough, I knew I couldn't use my vampiric speed to make it to the apartment that Ruka and I shared, aleast not with a stubborn male hot on my tail. He insisted on following me, and it was quiet unfortunate the apartment had to be so damn far away. And to top it off, the rain had drenched me. Both of us, actually. Sighing irritatbly, I dashed to the closest place that offered shelter from the intense rain. The flower shops front door had a covering on top, not only sheltering the flowers, but myself - And my new lovely stalking friend. _

_"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" He asked, annoyance lacing his tone, "Why didn't you stop?"_

_I rolled my eyes at the obvious question, wanting nothing more then to smack his forehead. Instead, I begrudgingly pointed to the weather. Following my finger, he laughed despite himself, a small "Oh," leaving his lips. I nodded, sitting down on the small step the flower shop had. Following suit, it was silent for a moment after that. _

_But all good things come to an end._

_He looked me over slowly, and I suddenly felt very naked under his intense gaze, "Are you alright?"_

_I didn't know if it was because I was embarrassed, or because of the weather, but I felt my face beat hotly against my flesh. I turned away from his soul searching eyes; those deep purple orbs, I duly noted. His hand suddenly came down upon my face, cupping it, to the point where I grew hotter._

_"Hm, you're warm." He pointed out, scaringly serious._

_I frowned slightly. _Don't touch me and I won't be._ I wanted to say. But it was like cat got my tounge, for no words escaped me. Pulling my face away from him, I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping if I ignore him enough, he'll go away. But as if he'll do the opposite, he leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. For a long moment, he stared out at the storm._

_"Looks like we're gonna be here for awhile,"_

_I nodded solemnly, unsure of what else to do, what else to say. Looking back over at me, he grinned, reaching his hand towards me._

_"Dark Mousy," He announced confidently._

_Looking openly between his outstretched hand and him, I cautiously took it._

_"Yuki," I nodded, quickly retreating my hand after the brief introduction. The feeling, it felt too natural, too familier, too nice. I didn't like it._

_Raising a thin eye brow, he inquired, "What? Do I not deserve a last name?"_

_The smallest of smirks played on my lips, "Dunno you like that to give you my last name."_

_Bring his hand to rest on his heart, he feigned hurt, "Even after I saved your life?"_

_I smiled deviously, pushing my now damp bangs out of my face._

_"Then I take it back."_

_This time it was my turn to look at him with my eye brow raised questionably._

_And this time it was his turn to smirk, "My last name."_

_And that's how it started. Each of us throwing comments left and right. Not particularly caring if it was a rude, judgy, personal comment. It wasn't anything like small idol chitchat. More of a conversation we knew we would be having long after the rain would stop. During our converstaion, something about him had drawn me in. Pulled me closer and closer until I knew I couldn't escape. I knew he was as lost in me as I was him, we'd shared the same fate it seemed._

xo

I smiled at the memory. Oh, the games fate had bestowed upon us. Sneaking a quick glance at Dark, I corrected myself. This was no game, nothing of the sort. What Dark and I had, it was something deeper, something special. Something different then what I had with Kaname and Zero. I couldn't actually explain it, though I do recall my mother speaking of it when I was but a child. Long before she erased my memories and sent me off into the world a mortal.

So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even know the train had halted in its travels, until Dark nudged me gently.

"Aye, princess," He nudged me again, before kissing my cheek gently, "We're here."

Darting a quick look at Dark, before looking back out the window, I tensed. We were, it seemed. I got up, stretching my knotted muscles, and looked around for Ruka. When not finding her anywhere, I looked back at Dark. Motioning me towards the door, he explained,

"She already got off. I think it's safe to assume she's more eager about this then either of us."

I laughed at that, though it didn't quiet mean anything. It was humorless. Getting off the train was abit harder then I'd imagined it'd be. I was reluctant to leave, to be anywhere near this place. But I knew I had to get this over with, otherwise I'd never be able to move on. There was only so much way Dark could guide me, before he'd get lost and need me to guide us the rest of the way. Taking over that duty, we'd made it only shortly afterwards. When coming into view of the place I'd once called home, my heart clenched inside my chest, and it only hurt even worse when Ruka was standing outside, looking openly at us, a frown gracing her lips.

Dark took over the duty of walking us, until we were a good few feet away from Ruka. I couldn't tell if Dark was relieved of the unspoken words Ruka was saying or disappointed that we'd wasted our time.

"Kaname-sempai isn't here." She whispered, although her tone held some other emotion I couldn't quiet make out.

Dark nodded briefly, "Where is he?"

Ruka only stared at me, knowingly. Not uttering a single word, though, she didn't have too.

I'd known I said the words. But they were so low, I nearly almost missed them myself.

"Cross Academy."

xo

"She'll be here soon."

Looking over his shoulder, Kaname stared emotionlessly at the vampire behind him.

"I'm aware."

Zero nodded, continuing, "Then you do realize what she plans to do."

Looking back away, Kaname merely nodded his head solemnly.

"Are you going to allow it?" He pressed on.

Was he going to allow it? Could he bare losing Yuki, espicially to the arms of another man? Yes, he'd known about it all along. Yuki had thought she could escape his watchful eye, thought that she'd left with Ruka secretly, but he was watching her. He'd always had been. Nothing had escaped his eyes before, and nothing was going to escape him now. Staring out into the night, ignoring Zero and his curious gaze.

Although there was something he himself was curious about. "There is another matter I'm aware about, Kiryu."

Zero shoved his hands deep within his pockets. "And that would be?"

"You, yourself, love Yuki."

Stiffening at the turn of events, Zero bit out, "Your point?"

"That is exactly my point."

"I don't follow," Zero meshed his eye brows together questionably.

How dense could one be? It was like talking to a child.

"Instead of asking me these questions, you should be asking them to yourself." Kaname dead-panned, the faintest trace of hatred seeped into his voice.

Realization quickly dawned upon the vampire/vampire hunter, his eyes averting to the ground. His form was tense, as if giving the impression of defeat.

"What I plan to do, and what you have in mind, I'm sure, are two _very _different things."

Smirking humorlessly, Kaname concured, "Finally, something we can agree on."

Showing him his back, Zero began to walk away, patiently or perhaps impatiently, awaiting for the final showdown. But not before throwing one more comment over his shoulder at the pureblood.

"Although, I do seem to recall a time where the Kaname Kuran I knew was all about Yuki's happiness."

At that, Kaname was torn.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated! Thank you all so much! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, I got around to updating :) I'm so sorry for the delay! Ahh. This story is almost done, I never intended for it to be too long anyways.

Ah, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own D.N. Angel nor Vampire Knight! D:

* * *

Looking solemnly over at Dark, I frowned. He looked about ready to tear someones head clean off. Although I could see the attempt to compose himself was there, he was failing miserably. Touching his shoulder gently, I flinched back when he pulled away. I'd already known this situation was hurting him to begin with, but I hadn't realized he'd be this upset.

_Well, that isn't true. Of course you knew he was going to be upset. _I grimanced slightly. _And you're only being selfish by continuing to allow him to tag along._

If Ruka saw my expression, she didn't voice it. Dark, however, couldn't quiet bite his tounge. Turning angerly to me, he gripped my shoulders in a vice like grip. Not tight enough to bruise, but enough to try and get his point acrossed. Glaring viciously, he spat,

"Lose the expression! Remember, I _wanted _to come along!" Dark exhaled slowly, trying to put a reign on his pent up rage. Turning swiftly back in the direction we came from, he bit out, "So stop attempting to spare my feelings and lets go."

I stared intently at Dark's rigid back as he traced his steps back towards the train. Silently, Ruka made her way over to where I stood, stopping just a few feet shy of me.

"Still want to go through with this?" She whispered reluctantly, knowing she had to ask but not particularly wanting to.

I snuck a glance in her direction, knowing full well the alternate meaning behind her tone. She wanted to see Kaname, obviously more then I did. And I was sure, even if I didn't go, she'd leave without me. I inwardly wished I had her enthusiasm.

"I have too." I reminded curtly, following after the phantom thief.

Not speaking another word for fear she might change my mind, she followed after me silently, though keeping a good distance away.

xo

. . . It's cold . . .

_I stared down at the white flakes that fell around me with certain interest. Watching intently as the wet substance fell upon my small gloved hands._

White snow . . .

What is 'white'?

What is 'snow'?

It is something that is not red.

Smoething that is 'red' . . . is what?

Vampires.

_"Are you lost, little girl?"_

_I stayed silent, staring up at the man in a dazed fashion. I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling at that very moment. Though something in the back of my mind told me to run. Run far away and don't look back. But his crimson eyes stared me down, keeping me in place, removing any thoughts of fleeing from my mind. His gaze was hypnotizing and I found myself not being able to look away. His next words throwing me off guard._

_"May I drink your blood?"_

They are . . .

_Before I could utter my protest, he'd gripped my head tightly in his hand and cocked my head to the side roughly. I felt the sharpness of something graze against my neck inticingly._

_"N-No," I called out weakly, but my voice was lost to this man._

_Just as he'd edged closer, feeling like he was about to sink something deep within my neck, in that next moment, all I could possibly see was blood._

_"You are a disgrace to all vampires." A familiar voice hissed menacingly._

Not mine. _I realized with a certain clarity. Relief as well as dread washing over me. I was alive. Something wet, disgusting smelling poured on my person. Not realizing what it really was, until I saw it on this new figure in front of me._

. . . Beasts in human form . . .

. . . Who drink the blood from living humans.

_Turning to look at me through slight narrowed eyes, I saw him. For the first time? I wasn't sure. It felt like I'd seen him before, but I couldn't place my finger on it._

Vampires do exist.

_"Are you alright?" He murmured softly, placing the blood that was on his fingers towards the soft appandage that was his tounge._

You just don't realize they're there . . .

_I could only stare on in slight wonder. Just who was this man? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Why do I feel drawn to him?_

That was my earliest memory of that snowy day ten years ago.

A memory of Kaname I could never forget.

I suddenly realized, Kaname wasn't the only one had to move on from.

xo

Recalling a certain memory, I smiled slightly.

_"Hey, gimme' your arm." _

_Sticking his arm out, I measured the length of the shirt I'd picked out._

_"Hm," I studied the cloth and his arm spectically, before breaking out into a grin. "Good."_

_Pulling away, I closed my eyes and left the grin overtake my face. "If I leave you alone, Zero, you don't take care of yourself at all." I paused, thinking over my next words carefully. "You need someone to choose for you. You're like, a younger brother who needs looking after." I blushed bashfully, giggling like a little girl._

_Abruptly, Zero turned away, stalking off._

_"You're mad?" I gasped, afraid that I'd accidently hurt his feelings._

_Looking over his shoulder, he smirked. "I'm so appalled that I find it funny. You're a year younger than I am." He looked away. "You look like a grade-schooler, and you're acting like a'big sis'? Ha, that's hilarious."_

I huffed angerly, recalling my sudden annoyance of him at that time.

You're a year older than I am, but you cut school. That's why we're in the same class! When we first met, you were about the same height as I was. _I inwardly scolded._

_Coming out of my trance, I barely caught his next words._

_"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind . . . 'Big sis'." Catching the small trace of amusement in his tone._

_"Ah!" I gasped loudly, turning to the cashier. "I'll take this one, you don't have to wrap it." Glancing back over my shoulder to Zero's retreating form, I smiled. _

_It's only for Zero anyways. Only Zero._

Yeah. Zero is Zero.

xo

_Crash._

_Turning his head, the Headmaster quickly caught sight of the new arrival._

_He blinked slowly. "Good Evening, Kaname. What brings you here?"_

_"What?" Kaname blinked back, obviously confused. "I recieved an email that a vampire chased that little girl and attacked this place . . ." Suddenly glaring at the Headmaster, he frowned in disapproval. "I shook off my guards and rushed over here. But I take it, you lied." Not realizing his nails dug into the door, until he glanced down at his fingers._

_The Headmaster merely chuckled sheepishly. Kaname looked away, and if you looked close enough you'd be able to make out the faint trace of a blush._

_"I'm never going to believe anything you say again." _

_Abruptly, the Headmaster hollered, "Kaname! Kaname! Oh no! Look!"_

_Rushing over to where he stood, Kaname peered quickly into the room. "What happend?"_

_More blinking. Before the Headmaster cried gleefully, "Yuki got dressed by herself!" Muttering more, "Although she's wearing her clothes all wrong." (Enter heart filled eyes) _

I remember blinking cutely back at the two, before falling over with a bath towel covering me slightly. I still remembered Kaname clutching his sides as if he were in pain. Before doubling over in fits of laughter. It was the first time I'd ever heard him laugh in the short time we had been reunited. To this day, I still allowed a gentle smile to grace my lips. And when the Headmaster began to freak that Kaname had gone 'berserk', Kaname attempted to stifle his laughter, still allowing chuckles to leave him every now and then, before getting up and making his way towards the door.

_"I'm sorry for scaring you." He chuckled, brushing at his eye. "I'll leave you be."_

_"Bye-Bye." He whispered._

_But before he could take another step further, I abruptly stood up and dashed at him, grabbing his trench coat from the back and tugging on it gently._

_"Kaname?"_

_Said person glanced down at me softly, a hint of suprise behind his loving eyes. I smiled brightly._

_"Kana . . . me?"_

_In return, I was graced with a gentle smile as he leaned down and brushed his lips briefly on my forehead._

xo

"Kaname," I breathed softly, blinking back the sudden tears that pricked at the corner of my eyes.

The person next to be stiffend considerably. We had made it back to the train and were currently heading in the direction of my long lost home. Ruka was in the seat behind, and through the window, I could see her lost gaze.

_Oh, Ruka._ I inwardly murmured, my gaze softening at the sight.

She loved him. So much. How far was she willing to go for him? To get me away from him? I mildly wondered.

"We'll be there soon." Ruka muttered, her resolve hardening from what I could see within the depth of her eyes.

I nodded mutely. So lost in thought, I almost jumped in the air when a hand came down hard on my own. Looking over at Dark curiously, I waited for him to voice his thoughts. Although he seemed distracted by something. Something dawning on him. I could see it in his eyes. The possessiveness, the hatred, the shockingly strong determination. It nearly made me gasp; the intensity within his violet orbs.

My curiousity peeked at such emotion and his lack of explanation, I went to question him, but he quickly beat me to it.

"Mine." He hissed through clenched teeth, narrowing his gaze tightly.

Blinking stupidly, it took me a moment to responde. Composing myself, I gripped Dark's hand back, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Bobbing my head in a curt nod, I half smiled. Though it felt fake somehow, forced.

"Always."

xo

"Kaname-sama?" The Headmaster spoke softly, knocking Kaname out of his thoughts.

Not sparing the old man a glance, he waited patiently for him to continue.

"She is drawing closer." He stated the obvious.

Did they not know he wasn't aware? Did they take him for an idiot? Kaname Kuran was not ignorant as to not see the obvious. He knew she was coming. Knew she'd be here within the hour. Hell, he even knew what she was going to say. But it didn't stop the pain that constricted painfully in his chest. Right where his heart was supposed to be. Gripping his hands into tight fist, he lowered his head slightly.

"I know." He whispered through clenched teeth, tightening his fists at his side.

The Headmaster blinked, averting his gaze towards the sky.

"It appears Ruka-san and another fellow flank her sides."

_Ruka._ His eyes darkend slightly. He would have to deal with her afterwards. Although something in the back of his mind told him she didn't have a choice. Yuki was a pureblood, just the sound of her voice could compel her to follow Yuki. But another thing told him that wasn't the case. Yuki was too kind hearted to abuse her status as a pureblood for selfish reasons. So why had Ruka left with her? Why had Ruka betrayed him? He mused thoughtfully. He supposed he'd find out shortly.

He nodded curtly. "I know." He repeated.

xo

_There she was. He could see her from the distance he was at, clear as day. She was walking around aimlessly, manuevering around bodies here and there, trying to find himself. Though stopping suddenly when faced with a menacing looking figure. Dressed an unusal clothing, resembling that of a biker, she froze. _

Another vampire.

_He could see from the spot he was at, horrible memories from long ago weaved themselves in and out of her mind. I glared dangerously at the man, silently daring him to try anything, to give me a reason to rid the world of his repulsive self. When the man took another step closer, Kaname let a snarl rip through his throat. Finally deciding that he'd overstepped his boundries, Kaname flashed next to Yuki. Glaring heatedly at the man, he watched through narrow eyes as recognition dawned upon and swiftly bowed to show his respect and a 'no harm done'. As the man disppeared from view, Yuki glanced behind her to face her saviour._

_"Yuki." He smiled._

_Grinning up at him, she bounded in his arms. "Kaname-sama!"_

_Said person smoothed her hair down affectionately._

_"Weren't you scared walking in town alone?" He geinuenly asked, looking over her person with the upmost concern._

_Yuki blushed cutely, smiling, "If we're together, I'm not scared of anything." She replied with such honesty and adoration, it left Kaname mildly stunned into silence as he stared the girl down in wonder. _

_Stroking her head, he replied, "Me too."_

_The loving gaze she sent up at him would have made his heart flutter if it were still beating. How he loved this little girl so._

_"Kaname-sama," _

_Kaname could only embrace her back, holding her so close to give the impression he'd never let her go._

If only he'd never have to. But alast, Kaname couldn't have his way just this once. Heaven forbid. Abruptly, he blinked repeatedly. Small tears threatend to spill over. Raking his hand roughly over his head, Kaname bit back a snarl. In all his years of being alive, he'd never once shown such weakness. Tears had never once been seen within his eyes. So why now?

Momentarily, Kaname realized the Headmaster had left. Leaving him to his own thoughts and feelings. Fortunate for him, it seemed. He wouldn't get the chance to see such emotion from this pureblood.

Why now?

Kaname glanced up at the sky. The night had soon fallen over, small sparkles of light gave that away. The stars. Were the telling him something?

Closing his eyes tiredly, he murmured, "Is it because I love you? He paused, breathing softly. "Yuki."

* * *

Finally, chapter 3! :) Sorry for the long way, but like I said I was gonna take my time with this anyways xD Haa. Well, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated. Thank youuu (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I sincerely apologize for the lateness, but bare with me please. I really don't have much to say except read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.

* * *

_"Mm, Yuki?" Her best friend Yori murmured gently, grasping her attention._

_I hummed slighty, allowing her to know I was listening. We were currently out in the Cross Academy field. It had been an overly beautiful day out today; the sun was high in the sky, the warmth radiating off of it onto us in a warm embrace; the blue sky was strikingly clear of seemingly all clouds. It had been the perfect day to intentionally skip class. And with much encouragement on my part to Yori, she had agreed in false defeat. She couldn't fool me though. Though her posture was slumped as if in obvious guilt for ditching class, the brief flash of a genuine smile lifted upon her lips gratefully. It was clear to be she was born to be rebel, though obviously being stuck in a goody two shoes body. _

_"How are things with Kaname-sempai?"_

_Momentarily stunned into silence at her rather bold question, I looked her way. Yori was never one to ask about my relationships with others. She had always thought she was intruding, rather I denied it or not. Even though she was my best friend, she never abused the label once. And for that, I could honestly say I was one lucky girl to have such a friend._

_"They're alright, I guess." I half-shrugged. Not particularly understanding what she was getting at._

_Yori looked over at me meaningfully. "You guess?"_

_I sighed, closing my eyes tiredly as a picture of the beautiful pureblood flashed in my mind. "Haven't really spoken to him much lately. He's been busy, I don't wanna bother him anyways."_

_"Did something happen between you both?" Though her question was innocent and earnest, I couldn't help but feel like she was holding something back from me._

_I figured I should call her out on that. _

_"Why do you ask?"_

_It was only when she nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly, that I knew she was definitely keeping something from me. Sitting up quickly, I half-glared at her._

_"You're not telling me something." I pointed out, my unspoken demand loud and clear. Spill or I attack. (Figuratively speaking, of course)_

_Yori merely laughed abit more, before turning her head away shamefully. Taking her silence as something serious, I nudged her shoulder._

_"Yori." My tone coming off not the least bit comforting. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but the barely contained rage was slowly filling me up. "What is it you're not telling me?"_

_Whipping her head back at me sharping, she raised her hands up in defense. "P-Please don't be upset, Yuki. I d-didn't mean to pry."_

_Not quiet the answer I was looking for. So I tried a different approach._

_I leaned back slightly, giving her some space. "_Should _I be concerned?"_

_"Please don't be upset." She repeated, her eyes downcasted._

_"Yori, just tell-"_

_"Kaname is wrong for you!" Mildly noting she dropped the suffix for his name._

_Her sudden outburst startled me and forced me to recline away from her instinctively._

_"W-What?" _

_Painfully aware of her confession, Yori everywhere but at me. A bright red, very noticable blush painted on her face. I wasn't a vampire (back then) but I could have sworn I heard her heart racing at the speed of light. Any moment I was sure the organ would burst from the confines of her ribcage. I didn't understand what had made her say such things, nor why she was acting so much like-_

_Then a sudden thought occured to me._

_"Yori," I started breathlessly, still trying to get over the facts laid before me. "Do you _like _Kaname-sama?"_

_I could have sworn her face brightend up even more. She was tripping over her speech profoundly, my instinctive thought was to ask if she was okay._

_"Y-Y-Yuki, I-I-" But trailed off at the end, for she obviously didn't know how to save this conversation and mend the confused and pained expression I wore. _

_All this time I had never known her feelings for the Night Class individual. Whenever she was around me, who was around him, she seemed totally blase about it, like she didn't really care. Even though she showed no interest in _any _of the Night Class, something screamed at me that I should have known better. _Everyone _liked _someone _from the Night Class. Save for Zero, anyways. But the shock still hadn't left me. Mostly because of my feelings towards Kaname. She had always known how I felt about him, even cheered me on in my attempt to capture his heart, but how could I have missed her dejected look she would have often wore when speaking of the pureblood? My heart had clenced painfully in my chest for not realizing my only best friend's feelings on the matter._

_"I-I," But I didn't know what to say. How was this going to effect me, or better yet, how was this going to effect our friendship? "I don't know what to say." I looked away then, really just wishing I could escape from here, run, and scream at the top of my lungs somewhere far away. _

_"It's okay." She looked back at me, but this time her blush was gone, leaving no trace it was there to begin with and in it's place was a bashful smile._

_It's okay? How was any of this supposed to be okay! I wanted to scream at her, but I bit my tounge begrudgingly._

_Getting to her feet, she took a few steps away from me, her hands behind her back in a girlish way. In a very singsong voice, she finished, "He's mine anyways."_

_That was it. Swiftly standing up, I rushed to her and whipped her around harshly. Momentarily stunned, I breathed harshly. _

_And just as I opened my mouth to shout out inappropriate profanties unconciously, she jabbed my forehead playfully. _

_"Yuki," She murmured gently, the loving look my friend gave me took my breath away. "April Fools."_

_There wasn't a word in my vocabulary to describe how I felt that moment. _

xo

Sighing under my breath deeply, I allowed a smile to drift upon my features. The relief I had had the moment Yori reminded me of April Fools day (rather harshly that day) still crept in the back of my mind. Though when she had uttered those words, I yelled at her in sheer horror how rude that was of her before throwing myself at her in a bone-crushing hug. I loved my best friend. But honestly, who doesn't have a moment when they wanted to bash their friend's head in? Quickly coming out of my thoughts, I heard Ruka speak;

"Ready to go, princess?" Her tone was indifferent, but I could tell the hidden meaning behind it. She was just as anxious as I was, perhaps even more.

Dark looked spectically at me, as if waiting for me to change my mind about this whole ordeal. I didn't want to do it and he _surely _didn't want to go through with it either. He was just along for the painful ride. Nodding my head mutely, we began to exit the train, our destination only minutes away.

xo

A light knock on his door alerted the head master to a visitor. I couldn't have been Zero, since usually he'd just walk right in without permission. Whilst Kaname was still outside awaiting the inevitable. Studying the door briefly, he murmured a low 'come on'. Hesitating only slightly, the door opened fully to reveal a very heartbroken sight that was Yuki's best friend.

"Miss. Yori?" He inquried carefully, raising a thin eye brow.

Nodding mutely, she walked in, closing the door behind her. Walking up to his desk, she stared his down sadly. As if knowing the conversation that lay ahead, he moitioned to the seat in front of him.

"Please sit."

Giving it a brief thought over, she complied. She didn't know what exactly had possessed her to seek out the head masters guidance. She was a strong girl, aleast that's what she'd always told herself. She supposed that was a false statement. In her relationship with Yuki, she was always the one being looked after, the one being told not to worry, to carry on without hesitation. Yuki was always the big sis in their friendship. Yori was never allowed to be concerned for her best friend's safety, never giving the go ahead to question Yuki's choices. This bothered her greatly, though she never voiced her irritation with her best friend. She felt like she wouldn't win that particular battle anyways. Yuki was always stronger then herself. That never changed.

"Miss. Yori? The head master tried again, now breaking Yori from her deep thoughts.

Yori swallowed painfully. It was as if her heart was lodged in her throat.

"Forgive me for intruding," She started shyly, her eyes downcasted from his intense gaze. "But I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you had with Kaname-sempai."

Ah. So she knew. The head master shook his head, his bangs brushing slightly against his pale cheeks. Obviously she knew. He righted himself.

"Is it true?" Yori glanced up from underneath her bangs, her gaze determined to obtain the truth.

Their eyes locked on eachothers briefly, before he turned away, leaning back in his chair.

"You did not leave with the others?"

Yori flashed a heated look in his direction, instantly noticing the change in subject.

"Answer me, head master! Is Yuki coming back?"

Said person gave a pregnant pause. This wasn't a conversation he would like to be having with his adopted daughters best friend. He had hoped this could have been avoided. And it would have if she just left with the other students. But somehow he had foreseen this situation happening. Yori could almost as easily mirrior his darling daughter.

"What good will it do you to know?" He breathed deeply. "How would you handle the situation?"

Yori scrunched her nose in confusion. "Situation? What're you talking about, sir?"

Ah, so she _didn't_ know Yuki hadn't planned on staying. How trivial.

"See, you do not even understand what you are getting yourself into should you pursue in questioning me."

Yes, he assumed he was being slightly unfair to his student, but in such a time like this, he couldn't find it in him to take consideration in her feelings.

Yori looked away then, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let the fall. She wouldn't cry. Not know.

"Just tell me the truth." She sighed shakily. "_Please_."

As the head master began to open his mouth, the door was abruptly burst open revealing a rather distraught looking figure.

"Z-Zero!" Out of slight shock, Yori wrenched herself into a standing position.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he stared down the head master from across the room. Before he could possibly think to stop him, Zero's words echoed throughout the room.

"She's here." Was all that was said before he quickly turned around and left without another glance back.

When seeing the stunned look upon Yori's face, the head master scolded the vampire inwardly, while walking around the desk.

"Is that answer sufficient enough for you, Miss. Yori?"

xo

"We're finally here." Ruka murmured in awe. Her eyes lighting up as the Academy came into view.

Dark glowered disdainfully at the school grounds, not the least bit interested. The moment Dark had grasped my hand in the train was the last moment I had any space to myself. His hand had not shyed away once, clearly determined to leave it like this until the trip was over. But even then, I wasn't so sure he would let go. If I was going to do this right, I knew I couldn't have Dark attached at my hip, he would only serve to make matters worse then what they are. Resolution clear in my expression, I tugged my hand away gently and in return I was given a low growl.

"Don't." He hissed through clenched teeth, attempting to put a reign on his anger but failing miserably.

I glared half-heartedly. "Dark, if I'm going to get this over with, I need to have my hand back." My pent up annoyance getting the best of me.

"I don't see why you need it. You're using your mouth to talk, not your hands." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes and tightend his hold on my hand.

I huffed angerly, which only caused Dark to smirk at me in victory.

"You're being childish." While attempting to pull my hand free without breaking his wrist.

"Childish?" Dark scoffed, "All I'm doing is making sure they don't try to influance you to stay here. You're mine. They need to realize that."

Kaname and Zero were vampires. I was pretty sure they already knew of our arrival as well as our status. Suddenly, I caught on to something.

I looked away, careful to mask the hurt I felt. "You don't trust me?"

This quickly caught his attention, effectively halting our movements. Though as if uneffected by our conversation, Ruka treaded on without a single glance back. I knew well she'd be damned to stop now just because we were arguing. Wrenching my form to face him directly, Dark stared me down intensely.

"Of course I trust you, Yuki! I can't believe you'd ask such a thing! It's _them _I don't trust though!" He shot back, a pained expression to make me understand his feelings raced acrossed his face.

I swiftly shook my head up at him. "You _don't _trust me. You don't think I can handle whatever is thrown at me." I jabbed an accusing finger on his chest and with alittle too much force had him wincing slightly. "Let's get one thing straight. I am a _vampire. _A damn _pureblood._ I was born and raised by the best. I am _not _some weak pathetic little girl that I use to be when I was human for that short while. Get that through your thick skull and get the _hell _over it." With that said, I wrenched my hand freely away, while walking with purpose after Ruka.

I could feel the hurtful look directed at the back of my head, but I couldn't feel sorry now. There was work to be done and I couldn't be feeling weak now.

Later, I decided. Later, I would apologize and grovel at the feet of the love of my life's feet for forgiveness. Now was not the time. Later. I blinked back the building guilty tears as I trudged foreward. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of intense eyes bore into my being.

"Yuki,"

* * *

Ahhh, sorry for the delay :( But next chapter is the confrontation, woo! Till next time x


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello againnn! Getting straight to the point, I've decided this story is ALMOOOOST over. Just a few chapters left, not even. I don't know, we'll see. So without further delay, CHAPTER FIVE. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor D.N. Angle. :P

* * *

"Y-Yuki . . ." Yori mumbled under her breath. The shock not fully leaving her just yet. _She's here._

As if reading her mind, the head master bobbed his head curtly. Extending his hand out slowly, he motioned towards the door.

"Shall we go then, Miss. Yori?"

Silence was all that was heard.

xo

"We're finally here." Ruka murmured gently, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. "After all this time, we're finally _home_."

I stopped just shy of the Academy gates and looked up.

Home.

It hadn't looked like it changed all that much in the time I'd spent away from here. Everything looked the same, ordinary. But I knew, just beyond these walls, ordinary wouldn't be a word you would use for such a place. Where demons of the night and humans of the day co-exist. True. Nearly all the vampire's who had lived here before I'd left, were still hanging around. Kaname explained to them of the situation that had taken place back then, told them about me, the _pureblood princess_, and had given them the opition to do what they pleased from then on out. Suprisingly, only a few had bowed out of the school. Others had grown accustomed to this way of living and had stayed behind on purpose, continuing to play by the head masters rules.

A sudden picture flashed in my mind that had me frowning sadly.

"Head master." I whispered, abruptly realizing I not only had to face Kaname and Zero, but I'd have to face my father figure as well.

The weight of the situation finally overwhelmed me, for my body instantly locked down. Ruka had long since disappeared within the gates of the school and Dark was somewhere behind me. I didn't want to go in, I finally realized. I wanted to escape from here for so long, and then when I had, I wanted to return. Now that I am back, fleeing never looked so good. I wanted to escape from the schools haunting clutches, to run from all the pain that was inflicted here. The pain _I _inflicted. I felt it then. The imense pain coming from here. The heartache, the disappointment, the hatred, misery, all the _agony_.

"Yuki."

I gasped, swiftly turning around. But the only one there that I could see was Dark. He looked upon me with concern, dread, a deep sadness.

"Yuki?" He called out unsurely, reaching towards me.

"Yuki."

There it was again. That voice. When Dark attempted to grab me, I wrenched myself away, flying backwards a few feet. The hurt in his eyes was evident as his hand dropped down to his side defeatedly.

"What's wrong?" He tried again, taking a step closer. "Yuki?"

_"Yuki."_

My jaw clenched tightly, a snarl ripping past my lips viciously. The sudden sound had Dark suddenly narrowing his eyes. If there was one thing about Dark I disliked, it was his suffocating need to be brave. Taking all of the hurt I've thrown at him, he directed his pent up rage back at me.

"The _hell _is wrong with you?" He swore, taking another daring step towards me.

"Yuk-"

I snapped.

_"Silence!"_

Dashing forward in blinding speed, I raised my hand and sent it hurtling straight towards his chest. Dark gasped and attempted to move out of the way, but I was too fast for him. He had only made my attack navigate from its intial target. Instead of piercing his heart, I had managed to puncture a hole through his left shoulder. The blood that had sprayed everywhere quickly caught my attention. Wasting no time at all, I growled lowly and launched my fangs deep within his jugular vien. Dark could only stare wide eyed up at the sky, his violet orbs dimming dramatically as the blood from his body began to leave him.

xo

_"Hehehehehehe."_

_Snapping my chocolate orbs open, I whipped my head around to locate that laughter. I couldn't identify where I was, couldn't remember how the hell I even got here, or what had happend to me. Everything was dark, no light to be found whatsoever. I felt cold and alone. Isolated so terribly, I felt I could die this moment without a care in the world. I-I-_

_"Yuki."_

_I rememberd. That voice. That same voice that kept calling that damn name over and over again. It had started to get on my nerves._

_"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to control the anger I was feeling._

_"Yuuuuuuuki." _

_I hissed, narrowing my eyes dangerously, though I knew not what else to do._

_The voice had begun chanting the name over and over and over and over-_

_"Shut up!" I clenched my eyes tightly and snarled viciously, rocking my head backwards._

_"But why? That is your name afterall."_

_I scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The voice chuckled amusedly. _

_"You don't remember?"_

_Remember? Remember what? I couldn't even tell where I was._

_"Have you forgotton me already," The voice sounded oncemore, a sinister feeling overwhelming me. "My darling Yuki."_

_I bit my lower lip in aggravation, the force of it drawing blood. I froze. The scent so sweet, so _good. _I bit down alittle harder, drawing more of this precious red substance. The only color I could see in this darkness. Suddenly a pair of lips attached themselves to my own and began to suck away the red stain greedily. _

_"No, no." The voice was identified as a male. "Do not spill your precious blood so needlessly." I could faintly see him licking his own lips._

_"Your blood is mine, afterall." He finished, embracing me fully._

_My head fell softly against his chest as I breathed deeply. Trying to collect my thoughts, I whispered, "Who are you?"_

_Stroking my hair gently, his lips found my ear and he gently whispered back again, "You don't remember?"_

_Remember? Remember what?_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_My eyes glazed over. _

_"I don't-"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_Something sharp began to poke inside my mouth._

_"Who are-"_

_You don't remember._

_"I don't-"_

_Remember?_

"Yuki!"

xo

My eyes snapped open abruptly. The taste of blood was in my mouth. I felt it all over my body. My skin was burning from the red substance. My clothes were drenched in it. It graced the pavement, the grass. It was everywhere. And although I was surrounded by people whom kept shouting a particular name I didn't recall, although a body was slipping from my fingers to crash harshly against the ground, I could _hear_ nothing. _Feel _nothing. _Know _nothing. _Except, _the _blood._

Narrowing my eyes hungerly, I slowly turned around to face the newcomers. The blood that flowed within their viens was screaming at me, tempting me to draw it out. These two. Their hearts weren't beating. Who were they? I couldn't remember. But their blood. I could see it clear as day. Though their blood didn't look as apatazing as the human that lay broken behind me, I could tell theirs would suffice for now. I smirked darkly at their expression. The brown haired fellow was distraught, heartbroken, confused, shocked and _angry_? The silver haired man wore almost the same exact mask, though I could tell he was battling something inside of himself. Something that I could see he was losing at. _Miserably._

"Yuki?" The silver haired man whispered weakly, his eyes every now and then shifting to the man on the ground. "Why? How? Yuki?"

He couldn't find the right words to speak. Could only stare at me before shifting his gaze to the unconcious guy on the ground. Did he know him? Did he pity him? Was he outraged? I couldn't be sure. But something did peak my interest.

"Did you know him?" I simply asked, cocking my head to the side innocently.

But silence was all that I got in return. It annoyed me slightly so I tried for a different approach.

"Do you know me?"

"Yuki." Now it was the dark haired fellow that spoke. His tone was cold and distant. But I could make out the faint hint of sorrow deep within.

"Who is she?" I took a step towards them. The silver haired man tensed considerably, but the other man was frozen solid. "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember?"

I paused in mid-step. My eyes going wide as my undead heart began to beat erratically.

_You don't remember?_

_Remember? Remember what?_

"Yuki."

_You don't remember?_

_You don't remember._

_Yuki._

My eyes slid shut. I suddenly felt so tired. Tired of these people. Tired of that name. Tired of that man. His eyes that felt like they were staring right through me. His piercing gaze. His _different _colored eyes. I _hated _them. I wanted them gone. I wanted _everything _gone all of a sudden. Snapping my eyes back open, I snarled again and shot forward to the dark haired man. The silver haired fellow gasped in surpise, calling me by that name oncemore. I halted in mid-attack and changed my killing intent to him.

"Stop calling me that!" I hissed, reaching my hand out and firmly gripping him by the neck. I began to squeeze, digging my nails into his flesh and smirking in satisfaction as he visibly winced and began to thrash around wildly. But his strength couldn't hold a candle light to my own.

"S-Stop, Y-Y-Yuki!" He clenched my wrist tightly, attempting to break the hold, but I was stronger and held fast.

_"Shut the hell up, I said!" _Just as I was about to crush his neck within my vise-like grip, I was instantly pulled off in a pair of vaguely familiar arms.

I growled dangerous and began to thrash around in said arms, but they showed no signs of letting go anytime soon. His lips came down to my ear, nipping the flesh tenderly that caused my breath to hitch in my throat, I paused my flailing momentarily.

"Stop it, Yuki." He kissed the back of my ear softly. "It's time to wake up now." Kiss. "_He _can't control you." Kiss. "You can't let him." Kiss. "I know you're stronger then this." Kiss. Turning me around in his arms, he gazed down into my eyes. The sight beforeme was breathtaking. So much love. Adoration. Concern. Understanding. So much _need_. He leaned down slowly and placed a lingering and meaningful kiss to my blood stained lips.

"I _know_ you're stronger then this," He whispered against my lips. "You're a Kuran, afterall."

xo

_I was back in this place again. The darkness surrounding me, but this time I was stained head from toe with dripping blood. I had never grown to detest the color red so much until now. I rolled myself into a ball, hugging myself tightly and closing my eyes to hold back the tears. I was cold and alone oncemore. So weak, helpless, so vulnurable. No one was here to save me. No one wanted me. No one cared._

_"I care." That voice again. "I want you, Yuki."_

_Stop it. S-Stop it. I pleaded inwardly, tears threatening to escape me._

_"You're mine. You have _always _been mine."_

_Leave me alone._

_"No one can save you. There is only me. You will come to realize that soon enough."_

_No. No!_

_"Why are you fighting the inevitable, my dear?"_

_Just stop. I don't know you! I don't want anything to do with you!"_

_"Oh, but you see my dear, you don't have a say in the matter."_

_I don't know you. . ._

_"You haven't forgotton me, _Juri._"_

_I opened my eyes to stare up at the different colored orbs staring down at me so intently._

_Juri?_

_"Juri, I love you. So much. I have allowed us to be parted once before. But you've always known you were mine from the beginning. Now that we're together again, now that I have you in my arms again, _nothing _will ever seperate us. Especially not my brother." He began to laugh hysterically after that and my eye grew wide in the memories that flashed before my eyes._

xo

"Yuki?" The dark haired man spoke softly, loosening his hold on me slightly.

Still in mild shock, I shook my head slowly.

"J-Juri?"

The suprise on his face was proof enough that I had hit the mark. Grabbing a fist full of his shirt, I inhaled raggedly.

"He's back for me."

Seemingly have recovered from the attack, the silver haired man spoke up. "Who Yuki? Who's after you?"

I shook my head again, inwardly correcting him. _Juri._

"He?"

Just as another voice sounded out in the background, I exhaled.

"_Rido-sama._"

His eyes were all that I could see. His laugh was all that I could hear. The blood was everywhere, the memories pouring into my head one after the other. That _vampire_.

"Rido-sama."

* * *

Chap' 5 done! x.x Sorry for the waittt. (:


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the last time I updated this story and I was like WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL? I had thought I'd posted alittle sooner then that o.0 I sincerely apologize.. Many thanks to ShiroiYuki911 for being the BEST (even if only) reviewer ever! Baha. Probably wouldn't have gone this far without you. :) Oh and also alot of thanks to those who 'like' this story. BUT REVIEW NEXT TIME. You make me seem lonely. :( Hahaha. ANYYYYYWAAAAYSSS;

Disclaimer: My ownage hasn't changed one bit.

Chapter Six

* * *

_"Moma, why can't I ever go outside?" _

I remember complaining to this woman many many years ago. I couldn't recall exactly who she was, but apprently from this little girl talking of her, she had to have been my mother. I looked on upon the scene of the little girl and this older woman. They were huddled together, the small yet seemingly strong hand of this woman stroking the little girls head affectionately. Yearn and envy krept slowly inside of my heart. Or aleast that organ within my chest. I cocked my head to the side and waited almost impatiently for the woman to speak.

_"We have already been over this, Yuki, it is far too dangerous for one as young as you." _She sighed tiredly, the hidden pain deep within her eyes.

I glanced around the room swiftly. My blood stained eyes not missing an inch of the room. White and lonely. No windows whatsoever. Who would dare want to live here? The aura surrounding it made my skin crawl with utter distaste.

_"But nii-sama gets to go!" _She attempted to whine louder as if she'd get her way, but the older woman looked far from moved.

Tightening her hold on the young child, she chided in her ear. _"Yuki,"_

Yuki.

Yuki.

Yuki.

I clenched my fists, turning away from the mother and child.

_"When you're older you will understand."_

_"But Mommaaaa!"_

_"Juri."_

I turned towards the only avaible exit and froze. What had he called the woman?

Looking up as well, her sweet and kind smile radiating with such warmth melted me on the spot. It made my stomach wrench at the sight; I wanted to vomit.

_"Haruka, Kaname." _

Her words stopped me. My blood rain cold as memories after memories flooded my mind. Memories of people, of a life, I could not remember. But they were there. Racing through my head so quickly, I was afraid if I blinked, they would disappear from me forever. I wanted to know. _Needed _to know everything. Everything of _her_. Everything of . . .

xo

"Yuuuuukkiiiiii!"

My head whipped around to face the voice. A voice of someone I knew I should know, but I couldn't.

"Yori, stop this instant!" An older man called after the young girl, his glasses looking as if they'd fall from his nose any moment now.

The silver haired man snapped his head in the direction of the voices, while the man holding me so intimately kept his focus on me. I wanted to speak, to halt this girls movements, my voice was lost. I couldn't think of what to say, how to approach this already distracting situation. And it didn't help matters any that the man in my head wouldn't stop staring at me.

"S-Stop." I whispered weakly, my eyes narrowing slightly.

The silver haired man looked back at me, pain and confusion flooding his eyes.

"S-Stop it." My head felt fuzzy and to keep steady focus, I gripped my head tightly.

"Yuki." The man holding me murmured against the side of my head, his lips brushing my hair ever so softly.

My heart fluttered slightly as his voice. His tone so deep, husky, and mesmerizing, my sole attention was at his throat, then traveling up to his more then inviting lips.

_Kaname-sama._

My eyes grew wide at the image in my head.

"Ka-Ka-na-me . . . ?" I asked, the question in my eyes.

I turned my face towards his and our eyes locked. My fingers slipped through my hair until I was touching his arm uncertainly. I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching, my breath leaving my in short gasps.

"Do you remember?" He inquired gently, his breath fanning against my lips and causing me to flush slightly.

_Kaname-sama. I love you. I love you. My world began with you. You're everything to me. So even if my past is empty . . . I'm not afraid. I'll do anything . . . for Kaname-sama. The words I spoke aren't lies. This is what I desire._

"Kaname . . ."

Holding me tighter, I breathed deeply. The world fading behind my slowly closing orbs.

xo

Finally catching up with her, the head master grabbed her arm roughly and jerked her back.

"Do not run off like that, Yori. It's dangerous." He scolded quietly, witnessing the scene before him.

Glancing behind her, she raised an eye brow. "Dangerous? What're you saying?" She looked back over at Yuki and smiled. "It's only Yuki." 'Only Yuki.' She whispered with a soft sigh.

The head master gave Zero and look and with that, he flashed in front of them.

"We should go." He bit out begrudgingly, attempting to mask the scene behind him from their eyes.

Yori tried to yank away, but failed miserably.

"But what about Yuki?" She moved to look behind him, but ended up with a shoulder in her face. "Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!"

xo

Reality dawned upon me in a matter of seconds. Snapping my eyes open, I forcibly wrenched myself away from this man known as Kaname and flew a few feet back. Kaname followed my every move with his soul-searching deep eyes, reaching out to me slightly.

"Yuki!"

I growled viciously, my bloody orbs glaring darkly.

"I said stop calling me that!"

Thursting myself forward, I attempted to slash away at his person. Grunting in reply, he maneuvered around every swipe. Noticing my attacks were getting more swift and violent, Kaname pushed himself backwards, putting much distance between us.

"You aren't this weak, Yuki. I won't believe that." He murmured softly, but a certain type of sorrow was laced somewhere underneath it all.

I chuckled darkly and flashed myself next to him in a flurry of dirt and blood. Widening his eyes slightly, I shot my hand forward and gripped his neck tightly. Pressing my nails harshly against his skin, I smirked in slight satisfaction as the bright red color of his blood graced my presence.

"Let me ask you something, sir." I spoke, my voice dropping low to match the mood.

Inclining his head slightly to me to prove he was listening, the blood ceased to stop it's never ending flow. I licked my lips absently.

"How does it feel?"

Silence was all I got in return, so I tried again, clenching my hand slightly.

"How does it feel, I wonder, to be at the end of this girl's hand? The blood forcibly being taken from you and you, _you _giving in so easily. Does that not wound ones pride? Their ego not demolish under such knowledge? Do you honestly have absolutely _nothing _to live for?"

I was truly curious. This man his such a distant look on his face, like his head had already wrapped itself around this situation and was giving in without so much as a verbal abuse. He was a strange one, this Kaname fellow. One that peaked my interest to new heights. And I couldn't help but feel like I knew him from somewhere. The strings around my heart were being pulled and my gut clenched before it dropped altogether. Tears welled up behind my eyes and I felt tired. Felt broken and repulsed by my very being. Why, I did not know.

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at his blank expression.

"Have you no dying words?" I hissed, getting increasingly irritated by his lack of emotion.

And just as I felt it in me to just rid him of the world, to twist my wrist so swiftly and snap his neck, he whispered;

"I love you, Yuki."

xo

_"Kaname.."_

Cupping my face into his hand, he leaned down slightly.

_"Don't worry. No matter what you ask, my feelings for you won't change." _He paused. _"I've never said it aloud, but you do know right? Yuki, I love you. More then anything else in the entire world. If it were possible, I would take a way all your fear and anxiety."_

All that was felt afterwards was a pair of arms snaking themselves around my waist and my person falling face first into his hard chest.

xo

"Yuki?"

Snapping back to reality, I closed my mouth that had seemed to open during the flashback. The tears were now threatening to spill and I did the only thing I could do during this moment. The smell blood in the air was beginning to be too much for me. Forcing my head down to his neck, my fangs extended out on command and plunged deep within his neck. Kaname drew in a small breath, but relaxed regardless.

xo

_"Yuki?"_

I remember interrupting him then.

_"I-I told myself I wouldn't call you 'Kaname-sama'. . . I'm not, an ignorant child anymore. I know you're out of my reach. . . That's what I told myself. . . I thought if I didn't forget all you'd done for me, it would be enough. But I still. . ."_

Unaware that Kaname had leaned down, I gasped slightly as his lips brushed my neck.

_"Kaname?"_ I took a quick intake of breath as his tounge traced the length of my neck, gulping slightly. _"Ka-Kaname..."_

Underneath my head, I felt the pilliow clench as Kaname pulled back, hovering above me.

_"Humans, are fleeting beings, their lives rushing through what is only a moment, for a vampire." _

Leaning down, his nose bumped mine gently.

_"Will you become a vampire . . . Yuki?"_

_This . . ._

_"Will you become a monster that devours blood, and live the long flow of time, with me?"_

_This is my dearest wish . . ._

_"Yes."_

And then, there was nothing. I hadn't felt the piercing feel of fangs penetrating my neck. Nor Kaname's body so close to my own. I open my eyes just as a tear ran down my cheek. Blinking slowly, Kaname trailed his thumb up and brush the lone tear away, cupping my face.

_"Forgive me. I went too far. I won't do anything." _A look passed over his features, but it was gone too soon to tell what it was. _"I'm sorry I frightened you."_

xo

The blood had felt so good going down my throat, quickly repelling the burn that had surfaced. I felt some escape past my lips and dribble down my chin, leaving a red stain in its wake. My eyes had gone completely wide in shock, tears falling down my cheeks silently. Retracting my fangs from his neck, I pushed his form away from me roughly. Stumbling back slightly, Kaname looked up at me without wincing back from the wound I had inflicted.

The wound _I _inflicted.

I _inflicted._

Grasping my mouth into my hand, I gasped loudly. Memory after memory flashing in my head like a movie. Realization dawned on me instantly and the fog clouding my mind lifted abruptly. Noticing the look I wore, Kaname took a step towards me and I forced myself to take a step back. My eyes traveled all over his body, before landing sullenly on his bleeding neck.

"W-Why?" I question, the tears evident in my voice.

Looking me over calmly, he replied back, "I thought it would be obvious. . ."

I thought over his words carefully, trying to control my breathing, even though I didn't need too.

_I won't do anything._

_I love you, Yuki._

_I went too far._

_Forgive me._

_I'm sorry I frightened you._

_I won't do anything._

_I love you, Yuki._

_I won't do anything._

_I won't do anything. _

_I love you, Yuki._

_Forgive me._

"IDIOT!" I screamed, wrenching my head up towards me, clenching my fists tightly in rage. "You're such a freakin' IDIOT!"

I lowered my eyes towards the ground. "Why? Risking your life for mine just because it's _me_? You're an idiot." I clenched my eyes, trying to withhold the tears, but failing miserably. "You're such an idiot, _Kaname-sama!_"

_RUN!_

Not having to be told twice, I listened to that voice in my head. Turning around quickly, I pushed my body to move and ran out of the clearing in such speed, I was blur to all things around me. The male behind me was left momentarily stunned into silence, his eyes following my form until I had gotton out of eye shot. His voice faded away as the distance grew between us.

Yuki!

_Good girl, Juri._

I scrunched my nose distastefully as the smell of blood ceased to drift away. It was stuck to me like glue. And I hated it. I wanted to rip of each piece of skin that contained the disgusted stench. I growled viciously, as a painful scream echoed passed my lips and wilted under the weight of the darkness.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE DELAY! D: But here ya go! x


	7. Chapter 7

I do sincerely apologize for the BEYOND late update. Terrible writers block, you know. :( Anyways, either one or two more chapters left. I havn't decided yet. But look out for it! :D

Disclaimer: Oh you know, the usual not ownage of any character in this fic. OH FML. -insert tear drop-

* * *

_Maybe, maybe everything I've done has been for nothing._

I flinched slightly, but kept running, picking up the pace.

_Maybe, maybe all the vigorous training I've put myself through wasn't good enough._

I chocked back a sob, pushing forward.

_Maybe, maybe _I'm _not good enough._

I hissed, chopping down on my lip from crying out in sorrow. Blood poured down my lip, cascaded down my chin, and dropped silently down on my clothing. Although to my ears, it was like a meteor crashing down on earth, the sound shaking all those around it, and vibrating off of thin air. The stench of blood quickly filled my senses, flared inside my nostrils, and I felt my stomach clench from the smell. Red orbs flashed dangerously as I whipped my head back and forth to find an exit to this forest, to this school, to all this pain and grief. It was too much for my person to handle and I was on the edge of breaking, of falling off this very steep cliff. My heart shattered at the actions that occured only moments ago, of the memories I had to endure oncemore, to remind myself of who I was. Of who I use to be. And of who people wanted me to be.

After running for so long, my legs finally gave out underneath me. I fell to the forest floor with a soft thud as the tears slid down my more then unnatural pale cheeks. What was I doing? Running off like that? I had mercilessly devoured my beloved, attacked Zero without warning, and hurt Kaname emotionly. I was turning into something I had feared the most. Becoming something of a level E. Even though it was impossible for a pureblood, I could only imagine this is what it felt like to fall to such a level. I wanted to run back to Dark, make sure that he was okay, because I couldn't recall having heard his heartbeat even after I had completely ditched the place. My mind supplied me with a few scenarios that had me reeling in utter guilt and shame. I was at fault for this happening. Though I couldn't have been aware of these actions actually occuring, I could have prevented such destruction if I had only forced Dark to stay away. If he hadn't accompanied Ruka and I, he wouldn't have gotten in the way of my blood thirsty rampage. But even so;

"It's all my fault," I whispered, dejectedly, "I should have been able to control myself better then that, I _did _learn how to control myself better then that. So, why...?"

I cupped my face into my hands, the tears not once ceasing. I felt so broke inside for letting my most precious loved one get hurt. I was the vampire. Not him. I was the one who was suppose to do the protecting. But I couldn't even do a simple task right. I was disgusted with myself. Reaching up, I pulled at the lengths of my hair. I was so useless. Back as a human and even now. A sudden roar of thunder shot down from the sky a few miles away, rattling my bones in perfect harmony. Sniffing the air slightly, I assumed it would begin down pouring soon.

Glancing up at the sky, I narrowed my eyes.

"You were wrong, Mother. I couldn't be happy no matter what I was."

Suddenly a cackle of laughter was heard from somewhere behind me. Attempting to ignore it to the best of my ability, I stayed rooted to where I was.

"It is awfully impoilet to not face someone when they are talking to you." A deep males voice chided arrogantly.

My eyes widend fractionally, but I couldn't move.

"Y-You...Y-You're _that _man..."

Said person smirked at the back of my head, as if liking the way I froze on the spot at realizing who he was. It was as if he fancied this particular game.

"_That _man? I do believe I have no idea what you're talking about, my dearest Yuki." He answered back gently, taking slow, deliberate steps towards me.

I shook my head, my hair flying this way and that.

"L-Liar. You know. You know who you are..."

He chuckled amusedly, continuing the short walk towards me.

"Hm? Why don't you enlighten me."

Turning my body slightly, I whispered, "You're _him_."

"Who?"

I turned again.

"The man who is always watching me. Who's always _staring _at me."

His smirk widened considerably as he took his final step to stand behind me.

"Who?"

Twisting my body all the way around, I looked up, my red orbs dull and nearly lifeless.

"_Rido-sama."_

* * *

"Damnit, she got away!" Zero cursed under his breath, gripping his Bloody Rose tightly.

The headmaster easily shook his head before sparing Yori a glance.

"There is no sense in getting worked up, it won't help matters any."

Upon hearing such words, Zero wrenched his head towards the headmaster, a look of utter rage overtaking his features.

"It doesn't make any _sense_? Your _daughter _is being mind fucked and going around hurting the people she loves and all you can say is that there's no _sense _in getting worked up?" He took a breath, before spitting out, "Have you lost your _fucking _mind!"

Yori flinched back at Zero's choice of words, becoming quiet terrified by this side of Kiryu. Yes, she had spent alot of time with him since he hungout with her best friend 24/7, but she had never seem him get so enraged like this. It was scary, to be brutally honest. And now she understood why no one dared go near him. And she almost felt sad for him, pitied him. Almost being the keyterm.

As if out of nowhere, Kaname approached the group, carrying a _very _unconscious and bleeding lad.

"He's right, Kiryu. Getting worked up will help no one in the safe return of Yuki." He calmly spoke. Alittle too calmly in Zero's opinion, giving the current situation.

Zero snarled viciously. "So you're okay with it too, huh?" Zero attempted to get into the purebloods face, but Yori, although hesitantly, pushed herself between him and Kaname.

Glancing down at her through narrowed eyes, he growled. Yori shrank back, but held her ground nonetheless.

Shaking her hand to clear her concern for her well-being, she stared up at her fellow classmate.

"They're right. If you truly want to save Yuki, going into battle angrly and detached would be completely reckless, and not only would you be putting yourself at risk, but Yuki as well. Would you really want that?" Yori swallowed thickly, trying to keep her emotions in check before she completely broke down. She hadn't a clue what she had said. She wasn't sure what battle was going on nor what Yuki was being put through. Hell, she was still even scared about seeing vast amounts of blood everywhere. She hadn't a clue what was going on and to be honest, she wasn't sure if she honestly wanted to know. She just couldn't wrap her head around everything, when it was all being thrown in her face at once. Behind her, she could faintly feel the headmaster half smiling down at her. For what, she was unsure.

Staring her down a minute longer, Zero turned away as if repulsed by her very being. But Yori was sure to hide her wounded heart. As if wanting to come to her rescue, the headmaster briefly spoke up.

"And also, we can't just charge into battle without a definite plan of action. We could be running straight into a trap if we do not check ourselves thoroughly. And another thing, this young fellow here seems to be someone Yuki cherishes, we cannot let him go unattended to." He explained, motioning towards the guy in Kaname's arms.

Zero merely scoffed, shoving his gun back into its holster and with a last look in the direction Yuki had run off too, stalked off towards the Academy.

* * *

_"Ugh, damn you Cross. Always causing trouble to yourself and those around you. You're a walking disaster, I swear!" _Ruka thought inwardly with mild disgust, as she gave another look at the group below her, before she darted, unseen, in the direction she saw Yuki depart to.

Ruka was never one to involve herself in others affairs, so when Yuki had gone completely ballistic out of nowhere, she had hid herself well within the forest, making sure to keep a good distance away from the entire scene, but close enough to know what was going on at every moment. When she had seen her attack her precious lover, it had clearly shocked her to the core. (Not having realized Yuki was losing a battle within her mind to a certain fellow) And when she had thrown herself alittle to carelessly at Kiryu, she didn't suspect anything right away, but as soon as her sights sat on _her _beloved Kaname, only then did she know something was terribly wrong with Yuki.

As she raced in and out of the trees, Ruka thought back on a time where the same thing had occured. It was only one other time, but Ruka scolded herself for forgetting that particular situation.

* * *

_"Mm, say Ruka?" Yuki murmured softly, trotting ahead with a slight bounce in her step._

_Not sparing her a glance, Ruka grunted in reply to show she was listening._

_"Do you ever think about that place?"_

_Ruka froze, stopping in mid-stride. That place. She knew what she was talking about. It was the only place in the world they never uttered the name of. It was taboo amoungst themselves. Yuki had made it so. So when she had brought up _that place _it came to a sort of suprise, that had easily caught herself off guard._

_Aware that Ruka had stopped walking, Yuki followed suit._

_"Why do you ask, _princess_?" Ruka's tone was cold and distant, especially when she had uttered Yuki's title. Even though she always did when referring to Yuki, this time it felt different somehow._

_Not bothering to turn around, Yuki looked up at the sky meaningfully._

_"I do." She murmured, her tone giving the impression her head was not here at the moment, but else where, a different time, a different place, those _memories_. "I normally only think about that place when I'm with you though."_

_Ruka scoffed with slight distaste. __"Pardon me for being a burden." She rolled her eyes sarcastically._

_As if realizing how her words sounded, Yuki spun around to face Ruka, stunned. _

_"No no, I-I didn't mean it like that." She tried to apologize, but Ruka merely laughed and poked her forehead._

_"You think too much, Cross. It's starting to show." _

_And Ruka continued to laugh as she walked passed her, although slowly so Yuki could easily catch up without making it obvious she wasn't of this world with her unnatural speed._

_Her face falling, Yuki's bangs covered her eyes. The memories, the pain, the people whom she deeply loved all from _that place _flooded her mind, as they usually did every now and then. Her heart began to rapidly thud within the confins of her ribcage. It was painful. And horrifying when she felt those different colored eyes on her person. Staring at her so intensly, it was nerve-wrecking. _

_Yuki._

_Yuki._

_Yuki._

Who are you?

_You couldn't have possibly forgotton me already._

I don't-

_Then let me show you, my dearest _Juri.

_Fire. A burning flame roaring to life within herself. It hurt. It hurt like the firey pits of hell she was so use to being in. It may have been brief, but she remembered it well. This feeling of complete and utter emptiness. She tried recalling where she was right then and there, but there was nothing. Nothing expect a piercing scream, vibrating off every wall inside her mind, her heart. And then there was blood. A smell vaguely familiar to herself, but she couldn't remember. Couldn't or wouldn't, she was unsure. But it was suffocating; the stench flared inside her nostrils, penetrating something deep within her. _

_A sense of being._

_But before she could put anymore thought into it, it was over. The screaming had stopped, though the blood had remained. It was as if a light had flickered on and Yuki was _very _much aware of everything around her. And what she saw as she stared at the mess in front of her, surely could have killed her on the spot._

* * *

Ruka shuddered involuntarily. The memory of Yuki going completely insane and throwing herself at her in a murderous fasion evidently hadn't left the back of her mind. She could painfully remember the pain she had endured, while at the mercy of the vicious pureblood. Let's just say, that by the time they had, sort of, successfully made it home, Ruka didn't want to leave her bed ever. Glancing down at her wrist, Ruka looked over the small gashes thoughtfully. Out of all the wounds that were inflicted on her person during the attack, these were the only ones that hadn't healed correctly, leaving very knowing scars that would permenantly adore her skin. The same spot where Yuki had, quiet literally, pinned her to the wall just by her enlarged claws and tore her up. Ruka visibly flinched at the memory.

To say it still hurt to even think about it was an understatment.

* * *

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even _breathe. _(Not that I needed to.) But I was completely frozen solid. This man that stands before me was someone I truly hated with a deep passion. Just the sight of him, let alone his penetrating different colored eyes, made me want to run and vomit. I was that repulsed by him. But I couldn't even make myself to look away. His soul-searching orbs never left mine, even for an instant.

"I've been watching you for a reason, you know." He spoke casually, reaching down to place a hand on the top of her head.

I flinched slightly, but didn't move otherwise. His touch felt somehow off, but I couldn't quiet place the feeling.

He smirked sinisterly, tracing the length of my hair, and caressing my cheek with the lightest of touches. "All this chasing around and taking control over your beautiful mind, it was all perfectly planned out from the very beginning."

I was afraid. A feeling I hadn't felt in a _very _long time. If Rido saw the emotion flicker across my face, he didn't comment on it.

"It's simple really."

I was on the edge, ready to fall just to hear what he had to say. What his purpose was for all this, why he had returned when everyone thought him dead.

"The reason for all of this work, this _torment_,"

I opened my mouth, ready to yell at him to just spit it out already, when I was cut off.

_"YUKI!" _Ruka's voice penetrated the clearing, bouncing off all of the trees like a bell. Even in such situations, vampires always sounded pleasant to the ear.

"I want you, Yuki," He murmured down at me, letting his hand slip from my face as he turned around.

Seeing Ruka land in the clearing gracefully, he smiled deviously, the look somehow gentle despite him, as he finished, "All to myself."

* * *

Zero growled vicisouly as the headmaster guided Yuki's friend into the infirmary followed by Kaname carrying the half-dead moron. Inwardly, Zero chuckled darkly. He couldn't quiet find it in himself to give a rats ass about the kid. He was foolish enough to stick around despite knowing what Yuki was. He should have known having a vampire girlfriend would cause him troubles his pathetic human life didn't need.

Outwardly, he flinched.

_Girlfriend._

For some reason, he didn't like it. He couldn't tell why though. It wasn't any of his business who Yuki found herself with or, dare he say it, _dating. _He didn't care for her anymore then he did his master or his deceased younger brother. She wasn't anyone special. But that felt like a lie to himself. Was he lying? He vaguely recalled a time where he had _almost _kissed her and a time where he actually _had _kissed her. Both times felt foreign to himself. His heart began to flutter slightly, forcing him to glance down at his chest awkwardly. What was this feeling?

"It's love." A males voice sounded through his ears, causing him to look up in mild suprise. He was caught off guard. Something he truly despised.

"What?"

The look Kaname gave him as he closed the infirmary door was unknown to himself.

"I'm guessing you are unfamiliar with the term." He stated, raising his eye brow curiously as he walked towards him.

Looking away angerly, her spat, "I don't know what you're talking about, Kuran!"

Shaking his head, Kaname sighed and in a flash was in Zero's face. Biting his tounge in aggravation, he allowed Kaname to cage himself in. Even if only to hear what he had to say.

"Let us get one thing straight, _Kiryu_, do not play me for a fool. Surely you could not be so oblivious to the fact of your feelings for my _wife,-_"

"Sister." Zero put in, but quickly shut his mouth when Kaname growled darkly, his eyes narrowing.

It wouldn't do well to enrage this pureblood any further, seeing as how he himself was cornered and would be at a huge disavantage if it came to a brawl. So he let Kaname continue.

"I have known of your feelings for her since day one. And though I thought I was incapable of such emotion, I truly was in love with Yuki. Being her eldest brother ment less then nothing to me." He paused, scanning Zero's face for any sign of _anything, _but when finding none, he continued. "But tell me something, Kiryu.."

Zero nodded, waiting patiently to hear what he wanted to know.

"Do you want to keep her from harm?" He inquired.

Zero scoffed, "Of course!"

"Would you do anything to protect her? To keep her from hurting herself, no matter who she wanted to please?"

Again, Zero replied with agreement. "Obviously."

"Does it kill you inside when you see her cry? Does it anger you whenever she willingly puts herself in danger? Does it upset you to know that you may have caused her pain, even though it wasn't intended? Does it tear you up inside to know she smiles at others who are not you? Would it please you to simply embrace her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, would it make you happy?"

Without a missing a beat, Zero answered back honestly. "I truly _despise _when I see her cry. It pisses me off when she goes out of her way to bring trouble to herself. It makes me hate myself all the more to know that I might've caused her pain. It completely _destroys _me to know she's shared her smile with others."

He paused.

Kaname rose an elegant brow.

"And I would want nothing more then to hold her, to see her smile at me, to hear her laugh without a care in the world. To see her happy, would make me happy..."

Grunting, Kaname pulled back and turned away. Breathing heavily as if the weight of the world was just lifted from his shoulders, Zero stared at the back of the pureblood.

"What was the point in confessing all of that?" He hissed, following after him.

Kaname merely chuckled, walking towards the exit of the school building. Still very unsure of himself, Zero flashed in front of him. A snarl ripping from his lips.

"Answer me damnit!"

Regarding him coolly, Kaname whispered back, "Then you, Kiryu Zero, have fallen as well."

Zero could only stare at his back as he walked out the front door.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN IS DOONNEEEE. WOOP WOOP. x.x


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately, this fic is nearly done. The chapter after this will be the last. But much thanks and love go out to ShiroiYuki911 for being my only actual reviews throughout the story. (NEW RECORD BABY) xD And to all the others who subscribed :) Means alot! xo Anyway, let's get this over with. :'D

Disclaimer: Let's not break my heart anymore, shall we? -cries-

* * *

Though Kaname had departed the school building several minutes beforehand, Zero couldn't find it in himself to move a single muscle. He was stunned into silence at realizing just how _true _the purebloods words were. All those, rather intimiate, times spent with Yuki had ment something apprently. They weren't just a momentary weakness on his part. They actually _ment_ something more deeply then he had first suspected. Though it all felt too surreal. To even think about realizing his feelings for his only friend was enough to baffle him. But to now _know_ that they're true was awhole other matter entirely. Blinking slowly, it took him a moment to notice a gentle hand waving in and out of his eye sight.

"Um, Z-Zero?" Yori called softly, easing up on her toes to get a better look at him. "You there?"

Another moment passed as Zero stared over Yori's head unbeknowingly. Leaning slightly closer, Yori inhaled slowly. Her heart began to beat alittle faster at the close proximity she was daring to get. She had never been this close to Zero, ever. She dared not get so close. She feared if she were to get too close, he'd damn well nearly bite her head off. (Figuritively speaking, of course)

Exhaling slowly, she tried again. "Zero...?" This time alittle louder.

Vouching for another few minutes, Yori was about to nudge him when all of a sudden his irritated voice rang off all the walls in the hallway.

"What!"

Squealing in utter shock and horro, Yori fell backwards. Flinching, she readied herself for the hard impact that her butt would make with the wooden flooring. Only gasping when the awaiting impact never came. Feeling a rough tug on her uniform, Yori opened her closed eyes only to see the reason why she never fell. Zero was half bent over her form stiffly, his hand jerking at her tie to hold her up. His face was twisted into annoyance as he helped her up.

"Jeez, you're just as clumisy as Yuki was." He be out begrudingly, letting her go when she was capable of standing on her own.

Blinking stupidly, Yori blushed.

Turning slightly, Zero looked away. "What did you want anyways?"

Looking away, Yori tried to sum up the reason within her mind to why she was here. Suddenly, she couldn't remember why she was trying to get his attention. She could only recall his arm jerking her towards him, the muscles within his clothing evident as he held her weight. She knew he was strong, but...

"Yori!"

Nervously coughing at being caught staring at him, Yori scrambled to get her train of thought working again. Wait. What was that?

"W-What did you say?" She asked meekly, cocking her head to the side in wonder.

Had he just said...?

"What? That's your name isn't it?" He snapped back, glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

But Yori could only weakly nod back, having just had the air taken from her. For as long as she had known him, Zero had never once spoken her name straight forward. She was always known as 'you' or 'Yuki's friend'; she even thought he never knew it for the longest time, but that could've been wrong, she was sure Yuki would utter her name in his presence before.

Abruptly, Zero turned on his heel to follow after where the pureblood had departed to earlier. Coming out of her reviere, Yori made a mad dash towards his back, when all of a sudden the headmaster poked his head out from behind the infirmary door too call after his adopted son. Halting on command, Yori had put on her emergency breaks to keep from crashing into said person. Yori looked over her shoulder silently.

"Where do you think you're going, Zero? We have much to discuss now before anything is to be done about this situation." The headmaster spoke calmly, his expression never wavering.

Zero casually shrugged, but did not face him.

"Kuran has already left. I have no reason to stay here either. It's you humans who should be doing the waiting here."

Taking a few steps back, Yori stared upon the heated argument that was secretly transpiring between the two.

Coming out from inside the infirmary, the headmaster walked up to Zero. Apprently not fearing for his life in Zero's current emotional trance.

"Were you not listening earlier? Going in blind-eyed will do no good for _anyone_. You heard what Yuki whispered. This Rido character has already taken over her body, if he's capable of such a feature, then we have to assume he's more trouble then what he's worth." The headmaster paused for some effect. "Likewise, since he has Yuki in his clutches, I'm sure if we even attempted to rescue her, he'd no doubt harm her. Or anyone one of us also."

Yori nodded to herself, though no one seen it. "Which is why we need to come up with a plan, for Yuki's well-being." She whispered softly, the situation demanding a gentle tone.

Though Zero merely scoffed, picking his pace back up and reaching the door.

"Do what you want. But the longer we sit here and do nothing, the more Yuki will be in pain."

* * *

Coming out of his daze, Kaname trudged forward in blinding speed. There was alot he was feeling currently. The joy to finally seeing his dear girl. The envy of seeing her with another man. The sadness to know she wasn't here to stay. The anger to see his uncle Rido was back. And the all-consuming rage to see Yuki lose all common sense; to see her losing the inner battle within herself to his uncle; and to see her being mind fucked. It was all too much to grasp if he had to be completely honest. If Kaname was one thing, he prided himself in being able to keep himself in check. But it was only when he was around Yuki that logic went out the door.

Currently, he was tossing around different murderous scenerios he would use on his dearest uncle.

* * *

_"Ya know, if you're gonna insist on stalking me, ya might as well do it right." Yuki hollered, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I mean really, bushes don't move!"_

_Hissing under his breath at being caught, Dark made an attempt to hop out of said bushes, but failed epicly. Catching his foot on the roots, Dark yelped loudly as his face implanted itself into the dirt. Quickly looking over in his direction, she bursted out laughing at his child behavior. Pushing herself to her feet, Yuki made a bee-line towards him._

_Offering her hand, she playfully asked, "How old are you again?"_

_Shaking off her hand with a tense shrug, he stood up and scoffed. "Isn't it impoliet to ask someone their age?" He threw back haughtily._

_"Yeah, for women." Yuki giggled, crossing her arms over her chest in high superiority._

_Glancing a look at her person, he relaxed slightly. He didn't know why, but everytime he was around her, he'd begun to relax alot. Like his being felt secure and safe around her. He'd only met her just a few weeks ago, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being somehow attached to her. So much, he couldn't control how his feet moved to follow her around like a lost puppy. When finding out where she resided, he'd made damn sure to learn her schedule, that way he could see her more and more. Although he'd never made an attempt to approach her. She always gave off this aura, like she didn't want anyone near her. So likewise, he obeyed said aura. Afterall, he didn't want to suffocate her after she meeting her._

_But he still couldn't get over how easily and quickly attached he bacame to her. It was like he wanted to be around her all the time. To know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. What her secrets are. Who she was when she was younger. What she wanted to accomplish in life. What she liked and disliked. Her dreams and goals. Any family or friends. He wanted to know everything about her. But that was only just the beginning. In time, he found out the only thing he truly wanted, was her._

_So if it ment he had to stalk her to get her to notice him, then so be it. He was the phantom thief Dark, not once has he ever let a beautiful piece of art go untouched, and he'd be damned if he let this one go._

_So after much time being spent on trying to win her over, it finally paid off one night._

_"So why'd you change your mind about the date?" Dark asked curiously. After being turned down so many times, it did come as a complete shock when she showed up abruptly asking if his date poposal was still up for grabs._

_Coughing awkwardly, Yuki looked away. "It's not a date!" _

_Dark chuckled amusedly, playing along. "Friend outing, then."_

_Yuki nodded absentmindly, "And I don't know. Ruka is out for the night and I didn't want to sit home alone. So I figured, since you offered, I might as well take you up on it." Thinking quickly, "_Just to get out of the house!_"_

_"Oh, of course. We wouldn't want anyone knowing you finally caved into my very obvious interest in you." He agreed, winking down at her seductively._

_Blushing madly, she lashed out at him with a good punch to his shoulder. Flinching back, he moved away, rubbing his already growing bruise gently. He had to remember, she punched like she had mercury in her fists. Even though he made it clearly obvious he liked her, she couldn't find it in herself to accept it. (For obvious reasons why she left home to begin with) Feelings only got in the way. She couldn't afford to have any, it was just too troublesome to deal with. And she didn't think her heart was up for it. But here she was, going out with this man she'd met only nearly three months ago, as if it were the most normal thing ever. _

_Well, for him it was._

_"Anyways, I have to ask, what're you doing in a town such as this?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, falling back into step with the female at his side._

_Looking down, she bit the inside of her mouth. _

_"How long have you known me and you're asking me this now?" She tossed back._

_Dark merely shrugged, waiting for her to continue._

_Glancing up at the sky, Yuki lapsed into silence. She had to really think about this, because it wasn't some easy answer she could give. It was more complex then that, she was sure. Of course it was because of being suffocated with home and her feelings for her brother and her friend. But it felt like it was deeper then that, and she wasn't sure how to explain that to him. Slowly coming to a halt, she stared at pavement intently. For some reason, she hadn't thought much of them lately. It was like being around Dark made her forget why she was even here to begin with. And she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. She didn't want to forget her boys back at home, but at the same time, it hurt too much to keep rememebering._

_Stopping as well, Dark turned to face Yuki, concern flashing across his face. "Yuki? Are you-"_

_He couldn't finish his sentence, because Yuki's lips attacked his aggressively. In all her life, she was never one to initiate something so intimate, but she felt it in herself to do so now. Even if only to shut him up. Opening his mouth slightly to allow her tounge to slide in swiftly had only started it. It was the moment her tounge came into contact with his that Yuki felt faint. If not for the strong pair of arms that wrapped around her body to pull her flush against his chest, Yuki was sure she would have lost her balance. The battle of tounges was very interesting to say the least. Yuki had allowed Dark to dominate, even if only to show him she could submit when need to. Somehow, she thought he thought she was incapable of such a feature._

_Placing one last final kiss upon her lips, Dark moved back slightly. His violet orbs narrowing with pent up lust._

_"Hm, dessert before dinner?" _

_Yuki's glazed over chocolate orbs flashed slightly, a blush adoring her cheeks beautifully. Leaning down so he was nose to nose with her, he licked the side of her mouth._

_"It's alright. Once a rebel, always a rebel."_

_Before she could possibly ask what he ment by that, his lips were once again attached to her own._

* * *

"YUKI!" Dark screamed, wrenching himself up into a sitting position. The blankets that were once covering his body, now pooled around his waist.

Abruptly, pain rippled through-out his body. Keeling over, Dark grasped at his person, as if the pain would magically fade. Upon reentering the infirmary, Yori gasped in horro, before racing over to him.

"H-Hey, you have to be careful, your wounds aren't anywhere _near _healed!" She tried to explain, but he merely pushed her away.

Looking up quickly to lash out at the woman, Dark froze. Reaching up slowly, he tried to make a grab for her, but she quickly moved back.

"Yuki?" He called after her, trying to take hold of her, anything of her, but she only moved further away. He needed to touch her, to hold her, to make sure she was real and just _there _in general with him, so why was she...?

Yori shook her head, her hair moving with the motion. "You've got me confused, sir. I'm Yori, Yuki's _friend._"

Dark cocked his head to the side; though the action hurt, he ignored it. "Y-Yori?"

She bobbed her head shortly. Not getting any further, the headmaster made his appreance.

"Ah, so you're awake?" He stiffly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There's much to be discussed, so I do hope you're in no hurry to be going anywhere." He joked humorlessly, bringing up a chair next to the bed and motioned for Yori to do the same.

Dark merely blinked, straightening his posture slightly. The air in the room had suddenly become deathly serious and Dark wasn't sure what to make of it.

* * *

"_YUKI!_"

Looking past Rido, I could clearly see Ruka rushing towards us in pent up rage. Where had she been before? I hadn't noticed her until now.

"You have some annoying friends, my dear, shall I get rid of her?" Rido commented darkly, narrowing his eyes at Ruka.

Coming to step into the clearing, Ruka looked passed Rido and glared daggers at my person. Suddenly the sitatuion got alot more confusing.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot? How could you let yourself be manipulated by some who is already dead? You're going around the place like you own it, trying to kill your fucking boyfriend and hurting your damn family! Is that anyway you've been raised? HAS THIS WHOLE PROCESS BEEN FOR NOTHING, CROSS?"

I blinked slowly, unsure of what she was getting at.

Rido sighed, coming to step infront of me to block Ruka's view. "You're waisting your time, girl. Yuki's mind is not present at the moment. So if you'd be so kind as to-"

"Cut the crap, asshole! Yuki maybe a ditz half the time, but she has always been in her right mind!" Ruka shot back hotly, straining her head to look behind him. "Are you listening to me, Cross? I thought you were better then this! Isn't that what you always wanted to prove? That you're better then what people make you seem? That you're not the helpless little weak chick always needing saving! Aren't you stronger then this?"

I stared back at her, unmoving.

Rido sighed oncemore, narrowing his eyes dangerously at her. "I'm slowly losing my patience with you, girl. I suggest you leave my doll and I alone, or this is going to get alot personal then I'd like it to."

But Ruka easily disregarded his threat by placing a defiant hand on her hip. "You listen to me _boy_, you havn't _seen _personal. After this is all over, you're going to sincerely regret ever messing with _Kuran _back there."

Now _that _caught Rido's attention. Growling viciously, his eyes grew wide with utter hatred and anger. Flashing in front of her, he spat, "_She's mine!_"

The firece blow to her person never once hit it's target. Opening her eyes to see what stopped the attack, Ruka gasped. Rido glanced down angerly at the hand that held his own claws from penetrating his victim.

"Hello again, Uncle." Kaname's smooth and calm tone vibrated dangerously in the ears of his prey.

* * *

Chapter before last, completed, finallllyyyy. Sorry for the late update, but just so you guys know, the next chapter is the last! :D WOO! Um, ya know, I apologize for any errors. And reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello wonderful readers. :) First off, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this and review/subscribe. This story, regardless of the lack of actual reviews, has been my favorite to write. Unfortunately though, it must come to an end. If you have any questions at all, involving anything, please do not be afraid to ask me. I will answer them to the best of my ability. xD So let's finish this up, shall we? ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel nor Vampire Knight.

* * *

_"Hey Zero," Yuki murmured softly, clasping her hands together as she leaned back against the tree her and her prefect partner reclined under._

_Giving a short 'hn' to show he was listening, he waited patiently for Yuki to continue. Completely caught off guard with her next question._

_"Mm, what were your parents like?" She smiled, mostly to herself._

_Narrowing his lavender orbs at nothing in particular, he lied smoothly, "I don't really remember them all that much."_

_Coughing hysterically, Yuki whipped her head around to stare at her friend in mild shock. "You're lying!"_

_"And if I am?" He easily shrugged indifferently._

_"I wanna know!" She blinked slowly, before calming herself down. "Your parents, what were they like?"_

_It was silent after that for several minutes before Zero bothered to give her a response._

_"Not much to tell, honestly. They were vampire hunters."_

_Yuki meshed her eye brows together._

_"That's it?" She asked._

_He nodded briefly. "That's it." He clarified._

_But she wasn't having any of that and called him out on his bluff._

_"I don't believe you! So tell me something else about them? What did they look like? Were the easy going parents where they let you do whatever you wanted? Or were they the strict kind of parents who had you on lockdown all the time? Oh wait, did you have a secret childhood crush when you were younger? What about any siblings? Any relatives of any kind? Did you have vacations or small gatherings? How about-"_

_She was rambling, that much he knew. And momentarily, he got lost in her words. Zero stared down at her mutely. She was too much into her babbling, that she failed to notice him staring at her. If he had to admit, though he very much welcomed the silence, he enjoyed when she lost herself in conversation. She made it so he didn't have to talk. Giving her a small, barely noticable smile, Zero let out a chuckle under his breath. _

_At the time, he really did believe her to be like a sister to him. Someone, probably even more precious to him then his very own family. Not that he would ever tell her that._

_Placing a firm hand atop her head, he watched as she instantly fell silent. She stared back up at him through lowered lashes of innocence. Amazing._

_"Yuki, you're annoying." _

_Not at all missing the way her heart beat lashed out vigorously as she yelled every cuss word known to man._

* * *

"Yuki," Zero breathed deeply, slashing his way through the dense forest, his usual lavender orbs, bleeding crimison. A dark hunger clenched deep within his throat, but he easily ignored it.

Blood would have to wait until after he was _positive _Yuki was alright. He had seen how she completely lost control over herself as she attacked her dearest brother and even that petty little friend of hers. What a fool to think he could befriend a vampire. Humans and vampires couldn't coexist. He had only believe they could when Yuki was still around guarding the school by his side as a prefect. But when she had completely up and left, any regard to their belief had vanished along with her.

Only a fool would believe any different. And he, he was no fool.

Picking up his pace, Zero snarled viciously.

* * *

Blinking back his obvious confusion, Dark took a deep breath, lowering his heavy head.

"So," He started slowly, carefully choosing his words. "You mean to tell me, this crazy man-"

"Rido." The headmaster nodded briefly.

Dark nodded back, continuing, "This crazy man _Rido_, is the deceased uncle of Kaname, Yuki's eldest brother, and Yuki. Who is also the same being who is now taking over Yuki's body, which is the sole reason why she was going completely ballastic for no apprant reason. Am I getting all this right?"

Yori, looking just as puzzled as Dark was, merely stared off into the distance, as she too, took all this in. In the short time Dark had awaken, she had found out alot about her best friend. To actually be told her best friend is a pureblood vampire and that Kaname Kuran, the one who had chased after said best friend, was her eldest brother this whole time, well, that was alot to take in. Yori wasn't sure if she was actually okay with all this, but she figured, she didn't really have a choice.

Abruptly, Kaien's voice sounded through their ears. "You're correct. Unfortunately, we are unaware of the reason why Rido has returned from the dead."

Dark narrowed violet orbs. "Isn't it because he's after Yuki?"

The headmaster shook his head briefly. "I thought that was the case at first, but if that were honestly true, wouldn't he have just taken her from the very beginning? Surely he wouldn't have wasted his time killing us off one by one?"

"Because that would have given us more time to get Yuki back, right? Yori agreed absentmindly.

Kaien nodded again.

"Do you really believe this Rido character to be that smart?" Dark questioned in earnest.

"We cannot put it past him. This is their vampire uncle let us not forget. Living much longer then most vampires around nowadays."

Yori shook her head at this. "But he's not actually _alive _right? I mean, didn't you say that Kaname-senpai and Zero killed him before?"

Kaien sighed tiredly, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes. Which is why I do not understand what any of this means. Once a vampire has been blown to smithereens, it's impossible for them to return back to life as the undead _of_ the undead."

"A ghost maybe?" Dark pipped in, uncertainly.

"Yeah, that would explain him possessing Yuki." Yori agreed. "Maybe he didn't pass on like everyone thought he had."

All was silent after that. Kaien had to agree with them on that. He had never heard of a vampire living to tell the tale after being blown, quite literally, away. He had to have been dead, because it didn't make sense if he wasn't. Abruptly, another thought came to mind.

"We have to take into consideration, that if he is dead, and it's really just his ghost looming around posessing Yuki, the only one who can defeat him for good, would be-"

"Yuki." Yori and Dark whispered in unison.

Kaien's eyes widend at his own realization. "We have to go, now!"

* * *

Ruka pushed herself backwards as Kaname wedged himself inbetween her and the attack Rido was attempting to make on her person. He was fast, she had to give him that much. But how? Being a vampire ment having the ability to anticipate anothers movements quiet skillfully. Yet all she did was blink and he was gone. She wasn't sure what trickery he was using, but she'd be damned if she let him have his way. Taking advantage of Rido's current perdicament, Ruka made to run over to Yuki, but an instant flash of light and pain rippling throughout her body, had her flying backwards from the intense shock.

Had that been lightning? Ruka winced as her body made impact with the ground harshly, blooding dripping from the corner of her mouth slowly.

Rido chuckled amusedly. "Foolish girl. Do you honestly believe me dumb enough to leave my doll undefended?"

At his choice of words, Kaname growled warningly. "Your _doll_?"

Moving his gaze from Ruka down to his nephew, Rido grinned mercilessly.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Yuki's mine." He said simply, with a sinister smirk.

"I do not think you realize your position, _uncle_." Kaname murmured darkly. "I'm going to kill you and this time, no one is here to interfere."

With that said, Kaname rushed forward and put his powers to work. Ruka stared on in amazement as different colors began to expload on Rido's person. Though as the dust began to clear it showed that his body was still very much intact. It was impossible.

"What are you?" She whispered faintly, inching her way up into a kneeling position. If you had looked closely, even Kaname wore a surpised look.

Rido merely laughed humorlessly, the tone cold and dark, as his different colored eyes locked on hers muderously.

"I am immortal."

Abruptly, Yuki's voice sounded throughout the clearing, her tone mixed with a certain males.

"Try as you will, you cannot kill me. Though before the end of the night, you shall all be digging up your own graves."

Another sinister laugh echoed and bounced off all the trees as Kaname snarled viciously as he attacked his uncle repeatedly. Using every power known to him in his holster.

* * *

_"Why, w-why can't I move?" I whispered, though no sound came from my lips. _

_I was frightend beyond belief, that much I was aware of. My body tremebled, proving to me it wanted very much to move itself as well, but failed to do so in the end. I was left sitting here, in the void of nothingness, tears steadily flowing down my pale cheeks. Was I going to die here? Would nobody be able to save me? Depressing thoughts slowly creeped through my mind, weaving in and out like memories; until I suddenly realized that's what they were. _

_Memories. Memories of a time where everything was normal in the world. Where my mind was as innocent as a new born baby. And I could only sit there and watch the clips of a more peaceful Yuki from what seemed like forever ago._

* * *

"Yori, you need to slow down, Dark still isn't fully recovered yet." Kaien bit out rather harshly, though not intending to.

Hearing her name from behind, Yori skidded to a halt and whipped around.

"I'm sorry," She murmured bashfully, but then realization suddenly dawned upon her and she quicly shot her head up. "But we can't afford to waste another minute. Yuki's in more danger the longer we keep stopping! I'll go on-"

But Dark easily cut her off, shaking his head vigorously. "No, Yori's right. We need to keep moving."

Kaien looked down at the still wounded man and grimanced, about ready to retort, but Dark's vicious glare was enough to silence any forming words on his tounge. Yori was right. If they didn't continue their already fast human pace, they'd never reach his beloved adopted daughter in time. Who knows what Rido was currently doing to her. Using her body, straining it to the maxx. If he understood Dark's early words correctly, they didn't have much time before Yuki's body truly did give out.

* * *

_"W-What're you saying? How could you have seen something like this before?" Yori questioned in shock, it seemed as if shock was the only emotion she _could _feel today._

_Dark tensed his shoulders, ready to reveal his inner thoughts he'd been keeping for far too long._

_"Yes Dark," Kaien said smoothly, "Do enlighten us. If there's anything we should know before we go into battle, alittle light on the situation would benefit greatly."_

_Yori slumped in her chair in exaperation. "As if we need anymore suprises today." Kaien nodded in agreement._

_Several moments passed before Dark finally raised his dark purple orbs up at the two others in the room, determination as well as grief covered his face._

_"I understand this situation alittle better now. Because I remember, distantly, it happend to a good friend of mine as well." He gave a pregnant pause, before starting again. "His name was Satoshi. I use to work with him in our joint, er, career." If either Yori or Kaien noticed his hesitantion when speaking of his career, they didn't comment on it as he continued. "We were friends for a very long time. Well, I don't know if _friends _would be a good term to use or not..."_

_Yori cut in quickly, raising her eye brow. "Why not?"_

_Dark merely shrugged. "We were also rivals as well. Always trying to best eachother at what we did."_

_"Frienemies?" She suggested._

_He briefly nodded, accepting such an answer as their old relationship status._

_At this point, Kaien cleared his throat, interrupting. "I don't mean to disturb old memories I'm sure you've long since buried, but I do hope you're aware we don't have the luxury to reminisce."_

_Blinking slowly, he bobbed his head in understanding. "Right, sorry. Where was I?" Thinking briefly, he nodded to himself. "Well, after being in the same business for a few years, I had suddenly started to notice a sort of change in Satoshi's behavior. It wasn't anything drastic, but being _frienemies _gave me the advantage of knowing him so well."_

_"What were the changes?" _

_"Becoming increasingly difficult to be around, even though he was already such, it had gotten worse. He was more tempermental. More agitated with the world. He started to not show up to work with me. And slowly, but surely, I just stopped seeing him."_

_"How long before you found out why?" Yori piped in quitely._

_"Not long, actually. When I started to noticed the changes, I began to follow him around. Discreetly, of course. But for the longest time after that, I didn't know what was wrong. Apart from not showing up to work or hanging around me, he did everything as he usually did. I did some research, called around, and still got the same result."_

_"What was it?"_

_"Bipolar, apprently. But obviously I couldn't accept that, because that wasn't my friend, that wasn't Satoshi. So one day, after having had enough of the same result over and over again, I stalked his house when night soon fell over. I ended up waiting the majority of the night, since he hadn't come in until close to 3 in the morning, but what I found out was worth it."_

_Dark paused oncemore, not aware the Yori and Kaien were on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the outcome of his research. And what they found out left a vivid nightmare in their minds._

_"He was posessed; dangerously posessed. By something that wasn't human. And now that my knowledge has been updated; by a vampire. Possibly, a very old one. He went by the name of Krad. I only know that, because Satoshi kept screaming at himself, calling that person Krad over and over, telling him to get out, to leave him alone. That he wasn't going to be doing his bedding any longer. At the time, it scared me. My best friend was going insane and I didn't know how to help him. Then, Krad spoke. Using a different tone that mixed with Satoshi's. He kept repeating, _I'm not going anywhere, I'm immortal, and you're mine._ Over and over everytime Satoshi yelled at him."_

_Kaien interrupted, finishing his story in his head. "So it is as we thought."_

_Dark nodded in return. "This Rido character is possessing Yuki and the only one who can stop him, is Yuki. She is the only one who can touch him; who can drive him out successfully."_

_"She's really the only one who can take him on? Yuki, all by herself?" Yori murmured sadly, wishing she could help in someway. She didn't want her best friend to have to have this burden to bare all by herself. It was wrong, so very wrong._

_Dark looked over at her numbly, pain flashing over his face quickly, before being replaced with defeat. "Unfortunately, yes. Believe me, I'm not as thrilled to know that either. I'd do anything, anything at all to save Yuki from having to deal with this on her own. But he's not real, he's only in her imagination. Something we humans or _vampires _still on this earth cannot reach."_

_"Ones own mind." Kaien shook his head grimly._

_Abruptly, Yori shot up from her chair. "Then we have to go! If what you're saying is true, everyone else is wasting their strength. We have to stop them!"_

_Dark concured. "They also might end up hurting Yuki in the process. Rido is only in her mind afterall, he's not a physical being." _

_Coming around the bed, Kaien helped Dark to stand, questioning if he'd be up for the intense road ahead. But Dark quickly disregarded everything that came from his lips. Reassuring him that he was fine. Or aleast, he would have to be. It wasn't like he was just going to sit around here, merely praying to some God out there that his dearest Yuki would be alright. He had vowed to fight for her, from day one. And he'd be damned if he let go of that promise when she needed him the most._

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts, Dark looked to his side to hear Kaien saying his name.

"You never did tell us what happend to your friend." He deadpanned, his eyes not steering clear from the road ahead as they trudged on.

Dark glanced ahead as well, seeing Yori stumbling over the dirt road and what not, too far ahead to hear their conversation. And he sighed tiredly, all of a sudden so very tired for some reason. Had his wounds started to reopen? They were bothering him, of course, but he wouldn't let on that they were. He wouldn't be a burden when he was so close to Yuki, to seeing her beautiful face again, to having her in his arms oncemore.

"Do you really wanna know?" He questioned back, narrowing his orbs at nothing in particular.

Unfortunately, he missed the curious look Kaien shot down at him.

"That bad, huh?"

He tsked under his breath. "He ended up killing himself from paranoia."

The headmaster gasped silently, nearly dropping Dark in the process.

"And not being able to transport his spirit to another body, Krad went with him. To the firey pits of hell, I believe."

He heard a small gulp from beside him, before Kaien spoke oncemore. "Why do you believe that?"

This time, Dark smirked humorlessly. "Because that's where all sinful people go, am I right? I mean, you don't get praised for being master thieves, regardless if you believe that to be your profession. I, too, will go there someday." He thought aloud, smiling softly at the end of the fond memory he once had of Satoshi.

* * *

From the distance he was at, Zero could clearly see the bodies in the center of the open field. Ruka was off to the side, her eyes as wide as saucers. Kuran, from what he could see, was fighting a barely visible character which he assumed had to have been Rido, (having fought him once before) and Yuki, poor and defenseless Yuki, sitting there on the ground, bleeding.

Wait.

Sniffing the air, Zero's nostrils did indeed come in contact with the faint scent of blood. A very familiar, delicious scent that he recalled oh so very well. His already red orbs, darkend to a very unnatural shade of auburn. His blood lust was driving him crazy and he was afraid if he took another step towards Yuki, he'd lose his entire mind and go completely ballastic. Could he afford that? At the cost of Yuki's life? His most precious person still amoung the living.

He crouched down, narrowing his already slitted eyes. The beast inside him not giving him a choice in the matter. And he knew it before it was too late.

It was over.

* * *

So, I lied. This isn't the end, but I SWEAR, the next chapter will be. :) It's the final showdown. Also, as usual, SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS UPDATE. o; SHITZ CRAZY. hahaha. But yano, keep a look out for the last chapter. xo THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the final chapter, after all this DAMN time! Haha. Not much to say but enjoy and thank you for all of you who had subscribed! :) This has been a great write for me and I couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome. So again, thank you and enjoy! xo

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor D.N. Angel.

* * *

This was beginning to grate on Kaname's nerves. It felt like he'd been at this for what seemed like hours, but logically wasn't even close. He had used every power within him against his uncle, but nothing had hit it's mark. And at one point when it really _had _and the smoke cleared away, Rido had came out unscathed. The eldest Kuran couldn't understand what the hell he was doing wrong. The battle shouldn't have dragged out this long. Thankfully though, he'd been able to push their battle away from Ruka and Yuki. That thought was soon deflated when he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ruka trying to talk sense into Yuki.

Only inches away, Rido barked out a laugh.

"I know what you're doing, Kaname, and surely you must be aware how fruitless it is." He shook his head in dispproval.

Wrenching his gaze back on Rido, he growled but said nothing. Smirking in repsonse, the faded figure glanced over at Ruka and Yuki as well.

"Can't you see?" He murmured, "You have already lost. It would be benefitial to everyone if you just surrendered."

It took Kaname a moment to realize Rido wasn't talking to him; his eyes still locked on Yuki's fallen form. Sneaking a look back at her as well, he briefly noticed the small traces of blood slipping from mouth. Narrowing his own eyes, a snarl ripped from his vocals and sped towards Rido, power at the ready.

Without batting an eye, Rido side-stepped him, aimed his elbow to the back of his head and grunted silently when Kaname disappeared oncemore.

Leaning his weight on his right leg, Kaname gave the clearing where Ruka and Yuki still were a disgrunted look. Watching carefully as a new figure came into view. Something in the back of his mind flashed, and he suddenly realized something was _very _wrong.

"You're wrong, Rido." Kaname started, his voice even and low, "Perhaps, it is _you _who would benefit from surrendering."

Abruptly, there was a piercing scream that bounced off each and every tree, slamming into the ears all around.

* * *

_It hurt. It hurt more then hell should've hurt. But rashionally, did anyone really know? Cracking my eyes open slowly, I stared almost unseeing at the blank space around me. There was nothing there, except blackness. There wasn't any fire to be seen, but it felt like my body was burning to the core. I felt the unbareable pain, rippling through-out my body, and it took me a second to realize I was screaming, oh so very loudly. The pericing sound vibrating off of the nothingness, until I noticed it did no good. No one would hear me, no one could save. _

_And then I heard it. _

_"Can't you see?" A familiar voice murmured, "You have already lost. It would be benefitial to everyone if you just surrendered."_

_I ground my teeth together uncomfortably, trying to see through the pain towards the obvious figure that was somewhere within hearing distance. Without asking the same question I knew was bubbling up on the tip of my tongue, I growled harshly, the pain not letting up in the slightest._

_"What do you want?" I bit out, through clenched teeth._

_The man before him shook his head, his black hair sweeping back and forth silently. Coming towards me, he began to pace around me, as if he was the hunter, and I was the prey._

_"Don't you know it yet, Yuki?" He started, his voice smooth as velvet, but with a hint of sharpness. "Your parents didn't approve of it, and now, even your own brother is against it," He tsked, his different colored orbs drinking in my expression carefully. "You're mine. And I've wasted enough of my time waiting for you to realize that, my dear."_

_I hissed, the sound falling on deaf ears as I managed to hold myself up through sheer will alone. The pain was becoming too much to handle and I slowly felt myself falling in and out of conciousness._

_"W-What good will it do?" I managed to speak, wincing as my voice sounded nothing of my own. "I am damaged goods and you're dead. What do you think to accomplish?"_

_Rido paused briefly, standing just shy from my back. I could feel his intense gaze boring a hole through the back of my head and I froze, my breath halting in my throat. Abruptly, I could start to feel the pain receeding from my body, but only just barely. It was still there, waiting for me to drop my guard oncemore so it could overtake my soul. I knew it. Relaxing carefully, I turned my head slightly to glance over my shoulder at my uncle._

_Seeing his gaze, I smiled crookedly. Inwardly alarmed that it felt so natural. "I know what you are, Rido. And I know how to get rid of you. . .Just like I did to _him._" _

_Inside, I was confused. My outer expression not betraying anything on how I felt inside. What was I talking about? Like him? Who was 'he'? And why did I speak of him like I'd faced this all before? Suddenly, I felt my body move without my concent. I reached to my feet, my hands balled at my side, though my posture was relaxed in a care-free way. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I spoke again, this time, my voice melding with that of a man._

_"You think you've got me fooled, but it is _you _who is the fool. How carelessly you've targetted someone he knows, someone he's made his everything." The voice started, my body began to sizzle with the same pain, but it felt more durable, and I almost didn't notice it._

_This time, it was I who circled Rido. Or, aleast it was my body. "I suppose it's more unfortunate for you though. How unfortunate you weren't aware of who Dark Mousy was; who you were going to end up being destroyed by. I almost feel sorry for you; _almost._"_

_Rido snarled. "Who are you?" He demanded, taking a preditory step forward._

_I felt myself chuckle under my breath, unconciously. Inside my mind, I saw a flash of silver hair, before the mystery man replied._

_"Sorry Rido," He smiled, that same crooked smile I almost feared as my body began to glow an ominous color. "But you won't be sticking around long enough to find out who it is that's sending you straight to the firey pits of hell." Just as he raised his palm, he whispered finally, "Say hello to Krad for me, would you."_

_Abruptly, a bright light flashed out of his palm and I missed it. I blinked to block out the intense light, another sudden pain now gawning at my eyes, but I heard it. The insainity screams of my uncle, withering in pain._

* * *

"Yuki!" Yori screamed upon hearing her best friend's vocals herself. Flashing a look over her shoulder, she found the men behind her had heard it as well.

A pained look flashed over Kaien's face as he heard the distress of his adopted daughter. Were they already too late? But what about Kaname and Zero? Had they not made it either?

Dark's voice interrupted Kaien's thoughts and he slowly turned his head to stare down at the still wounded fellow.

"We have to hurry."

Kaien agreed. "We're close."

Yes, they could make out the bright light ahead of them, almost breaking into the clearing. And it was suddenly quite just up ahead.

* * *

Zero, upon entering the clearing, gasped audible. His crimson orbs traced the clearing with such intensity and precision, they missed nothing. Not Ruka who was just inches away from the bleeding girl on the ground. Nor Kuran who was off to the side, standing almost awkwardly, as if in deep thought. But Rido was no where to be found. And then he heard it. Yori's voice as she stumbled into the clearing behind him, her frantic face filled with pain and worry over her best friend. And Zero almost felt it as well; it radiated off her in waves, it was almost impossible not to feel what she felt. But he stood clear, moving just slightly so she could see what had transpired in her absence.

She now knew what life was filled with, no need to keep her in the dark any further. Zero held his breath though, when she walked closer to his side, and alittle closer to Yuki. She was still human, the scent of her skin flared into his nostrils and he suddenly realized just how blood deprived he was. Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his teeth together in pent up fury as the rest of the gang approached the scene.

* * *

"Did we make it?" Kaien whispered lowly, afraid that if he raised his voice even the slightest, it would break whatever trance was going on here. Bringing himself and the weight on his arm into the clearing where Yori had ran into, their eyes raked the open field carefully.

Dark's eyes easily picked out Yuki, even though his vision was beginning to fail from the vigorously activity he'd partaked in despite his current state, and he suddenly sighed at the sight of her. To the untrained eye, she looked untouched, alright even. But he knew, the battle within her mind was rigorous. Quickly coming out of his thoughts, he looked over to the mentioned men as Kaien spoke.

"Kaname?" He started, raising his voice ever so slightly to gain their attention. "Zero?"

Zero hadn't spared him a glance, too involved in his thoughts to care less what anyone said. Though in a deeper thought, he couldn't rip his gaze away from the blood that slowly seeped from Yuki's mouth. The eldest Kuran though, disappeared and reappeared just as fast next to the headmaster and the phantom thief. Immediately taking in Dark's form, before disregarding him altogether, which ticked the phantom thief off slightly. How coolly he let his gaze wander his form, before ignoring him as if he were some pathetic being.

"Headmaster Cross, Rido, he's disappeared." He dead-panned.

Dark sneered. "Obviously."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic reply, but said nothing to engage his pointless argument. Kaien squeezed Dark and ignored his yelp of pain and focused his eyes on Kaname, whispering a low 'sorry', before nodding his head.

"We came to warn you, incase you all weren't aware of what was actually going on."

Kaname raised an elegant eye brow.

Ripping his form away from the headmaster, Dark forced his body to stand tall and shoved his way past the pureblood.

"You're lucky Rido disappeared when he had." Dark muttered in irritation. "If you had continued with your idiotic attacks, you'd have ended up hurting Yuki herself." But as in a after thought to something that had already occured, Dark wrenched himself back around and glared heatedly at the vampire. "Although you already _had _caused her pain, perhaps I _should _rip your throat out."

He was referring to her earlier scream. And Kaname nor admitted nor denied his actions. But deep within his eyes, if you had close enough, you would have noticed his shame and hatred towards himself.

Coughing awkwardly and stepping around the tension carefully, Kaien spoke up, only agreeing with part of Dark's words. "He's right though, Kaname. You must disregard Dark's attitude, but he's been through the same thing before, with an old friend."

Without them seeing it, Dark involuntarily flinched at the mention of Satoshi.

"You expect me to trust his word?" Kaname's instant dislike for Dark Mousy wasn't hidden in any sense.

Scowling, Dark whipped back around, ignoring the others and raised his voice nearly twice as high than his normal tone. It almost sounded like a bawling baby. The screeching almost unbareable.

"What could you possibly know? You could've killed her and not have noticed until Rido was possessing your damn body!" Immediately, another thought came to mind. "Or are you jealous that I figured out what was going on and thus can save Yuki and you cannot?" The smug smirk overtook his face.

Growling warningly, Kaname took a step towards him.

"Care to repeat that again?" He glowered, the vampiric side threatening to unleash bodily harm to the human if he tried.

Kaien sighed inaudibly. "Can't you two just get along until we can-"

Abruptly, Yori screamed and Ruka, who had been off to the side watching in annoyance at the absurd fight going on between her love and the human, suddenly froze, her eyes wide in shock.

"Zero, stop it!"

All three ignorant men whipped their heads towards the distraction and froze on the spot. Because right before them, in his vampiric clutches, Yuki was being held quite carefully, her blood being licked slowly by his wet appendage before their lips locked and Zero lost control.

* * *

_I blinked, my vision becoming blurred as pain ripped through me oncemore. This time though, it came solely from my jugular vien. I gasped loudly, my hand flying to my neck in shock. What was going on? Feeling a sticky substance, I brought my hand in front of my face._

_"Blood." A familliar voice commented dryly. "It seems like your friend isn't as controlled as he makes himself seem."_

_Flashing a look up, I squinted in the darkness._

_"Who's there?" I questioned, doing my best to ignore the stabbing pain in my neck._

_The figure, as if coming out of the shadows, finally appeared before me. And I suddenly realized who this person was, subconciously._

_I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Satoshi?" I tried, hardly believing I was right._

_The man smirked humorlessly and gave a brief nod. _

_"How do I know you?" _

_Satoshi casually shrugged. "I'm in your head; the feeling, _I_, am probably famillar to your subconcious."_

_Adding, "Even though we've never met." Before I could cut in. _

_I nodded back solemnly, not quite understanding but I wouldn't continue to confuse myself in trying. I dropped my hand from my face, the pain in my neck slowly started to feel numb as I tried to blink away the clouds in my eyes. I felt dizzy, lightheaded, as if I moved an inch I would collapse. What was this feeling, and why was it so strong?_

_Staying rooted in place, I gave Satoshi a hard look, or aleast tried too. _

_"What's going on? What is this? What friend?" Looking around me as in a afterthought, I added, "And what did you do to Rido?"_

_Satoshi sighed, the sound exhausted and complex as he shoved his hands deep within his pockets. I stared long and hard at the man, looking no older than Dark himself. His short silver hair blew easily in the nonexistant wind, slightly bringing his glasses to rest low on the bridge of his nose; which caught my attention on his stunning blue orbs. The depth, like an endless calm ocean. Truly beautiful. _

_Motioning around him, he lent against a boulder that seemed to have popped out of thin air. Abruptly making me aware of our new surroundings._

_"I figured a change in scenery would lighten the mood, if at all." He nodded at me, noticing my hesitation and wonder._

_Just the feeling alone here had my mind reeling with a genuine warmth and security, I was momentarily suprised. All of a sudden, I didn't care about anything else. I didn't care that I was so close to being permanently mind raped. I didn't care about distant throb in my neck. Not even the outside world came to mind. . .Slowly, I fell back into the awaiting grass beneath me, inhaling the soft breeze that blew by._

_Chuckling lightly, Satoshi broke my trance. "Would you care to repeat your earlier questions?"_

_Without thinking, I shook my head vigorously._

_"I don't care." _

_And it was true. I didn't care. About anything at this moment. And somehow, Satoshi seemed to agree._

_Ignoring my hidden request, Satoshi looked off into the distance silently until he found it in him to break the silence oncemore._

_"At one point in my life long ago, I felt the same as you do now. I would always come to this place, settle myself into a comfortable position, and my mind would wander off into a better place, away from life's hardships." He shook his head slightly, and his choice of words made me question if this place actually existed. It was silent for another moment. From my spot on the ground, I could see Satoshi's eye lids slide close as he, himself, enjoyed the cool breeze. But it wasn't long before he opened them back up and gave me a stern glare that had me reeling a few paces back inwardly. _

_"But Yuki, you cannot stay here. It is not your time yet, and I fear you've already overstayed your welcome." He deadpanned, eyeing me accusingly._

_I winced back, not particularly liking his tone he'd taken upon. _

_"I've aloud you to become oblivious to reality thus far, but you must go back. You will find no happiness here."_

_I scoffed, blurting out, "Are you kidding me? I think I could be content with just this for the rest of forever." I smiled innocently up at the sky._

_Abruptly, I felt my body being ripped from my place on the ground and being held tightly in a firm grasp that made me flinch back in retaliation._

_"You _must _go. You're the only one who can save Kiryu." He spoke calmly, even though his expression was far from it._

_Kiryu? I easily picked out the surname._

_I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What about Zero?"_

_Steeling his gaze away from mine, he stared behind me hard, as if glaring at nothing in particular, before I realized a strong gust of wind was pulling me back harshly. Glancing behind me, I gasped loudly. _

_Satoshi gave me a crooked smile that reminded too much of my lover back home as he repeated, "You must go. You're the only one who can save Kiryu."_

_Just as I was thrown backwards into the awaiting black door and into unconciousness, I saw Satoshi's lips moving oncemore._

_"Farewell, friend."_

_And I suddenly wasn't sure if he ment me or not. . ._

`We carry these things inside us,

that no one else can see.

They weigh us down like anchors,

they carry us out to sea.

* * *

You guys are probably going to kill me, but yes, this is the **actual **end of Breaking Dawn. You're probably thinking, WTF DOES THIS BISH THINK SHE'S DOING? SHE CAN'T END IT HERE! WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE? WHAT HAPPENDS TO THEM? Well ladies and gents, do not fret. Yes, it _is _the end. Butbutbut, there IS an Epilogue! xD I'll try to post it within a few days, but we'll see. :) Lastly, I wanna thank all of you who (mainly) subscribed, and for reviewing! It means alot to me that you all like this so much. :) Till next time of course! ~


	11. Epilogue

So, here's the Epilogue! Which is the final FINAL end to Breaking Dawn. :) Again, thank you all for the subcribes and reviews. (Mainly to) ShiroiYuki911! You've been freakin' amazing through this entire thing, so thank you so much! So without further ado, **BREAKING DAWN**, **CHAPTER ELEVEN**, **EPILOGUE**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor D.N. Angel.

* * *

**Three months later.**

I stared solemnly out at the still night sky. The soft chilly breeze blew through my short dark locks. I had decided, against my better judgement, to cut my hair to it's humanly shortness. It had originally stay that way through my time spent as a human with Zero, but eventually grew longer as I became my true pureblood self with the remaining time spent with Kaname-sama. But suprisingly enough, Dark was happy with whatever way I chose to wear it. He didn't perfer it long or short; he kept saying he was happy with my decision, whichever it was. I smiled back at the memory.

Dark was so much different than the usual boys I had surrounded myself with. He didn't fight with anyone who vied for my attention. He didn't critize any decision he wasn't pleased with my making. He didn't attempt to make me feel bad on purpose just to prove his choices were better. He aloud me to just be, well, _me_. He was content with whatever I wanted to do. Well, even if he did disagree, he kept it to himself. Because he knew how my life was like, knew how I was raised and treated like. And he vowed to himself, he'd be different. Perhaps it was this about him that drew me in, that grasped my attention so tightly that I couldn't look away. That, or his childish behavior that mirriored mine so perfectly and had me giggling like a little girl that I faintly recall being.

I simply enjoyed Dark's presence. I believed, no matter what anyone thought, he was my other half. My soulmate even. And I didn't know where I'd be without him. Subconciously, I traced my finger across my lips. I don't know why I do that, but ever since I'd left Cross Academy, I've been unable to stop myself. And everytime I did do it, Dark would always give me this sad look. It annoyed me greatly when I asked him why he did so. Why it bothered him so much. He never really answered me. Any of my questions since that fateful night.

All I could remember was Zero. It was only Zero. And I didn't know why.

We had spent an entire week in the headmaster's house; of course, he was simply thrilled that his adoptive daughter could stay even for that long. I'd even asked Kaien, er, I mean, _father, _what had happend that previous night. (Since apprently I had been out of an for an entire day.) He had merely shook his head and told me it wasn't his story to tell. I was against asking Kaname-sama, since he didn't seem to thrilled to be telling me either, letting alone speaking to me for betraying his trust. I, of course, apologize repeatedly, and even though he forgave me, held me as if he'd never let go, he refused to let on what had happend. Said that it was for the best that I not remember. I didn't believe him. Afterwards, I'd left him to speak with Ruka who clearly was so eager to get him alone so she can relish in being home in his presence oncemore.

Then I found Yori. She looked so worn out and dead on her feet. I tried to get her to go to bed, to save her strength, but she refused to leave my presence even for a moment. Taking advantage of that, I tried to get her to tell me what had happend that everyone wouldn't tell me about, suprisingly enough, she easily shook her head and changed her mind about the suggestion of going to bed. But just before she left, she whispered,

"Ask Zero."

Before quickly departing as well.

I had been racking my brain the entire time I'd woken up until the moment I'd finally caved and decided to do just that. I'd ask Zero, because it seemed I didn't have a choice. But would he tell me? Somehow, the thought at the time didn't seem compelling enough.

So I sought him out, finding him easily enough, what with being a pureblood and all. (Vampire even.) He was in the same exact spot where I'd caught him before as a human, trying to leave. I'd even embraced him from behind, told him if it ever came down to it, I'd kill him myself. (If he ever turned to level E.) I remember frowning at the memory and shook my head to rid such memories, before I finally approached him.

He looked so sad, broken even. I was afraid to go near him, but I knew that I must, in order to find out the reason behind everyone's silence. The way he started it, shocked me even to this day.

"Perhaps it was because I loved you, Yuki, that I did it. I only wanted your blood, _needed _it. But it seems, without my knowing it, you've gone and gotten yourself ingrossed into my skin, making it burn with your touch, crave the feel over and over. Never being satisfied with just one time. Maybe that's why I. . ." He trailed off.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to encourage him to continue, but he just shook his head. He didn't turn to look at me like I'd hoped. It was so much harder trying to identify someone's expression when they weren't facing you. I tried to build up the courage to confront him face to face, but I found myself unable to move from my spot that I was seemingly rooted to. What was I afraid of? His face? The depth of his eyes? His answer? I couldn't know for sure what it was that told me to just turn right back around and leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't keep running away like this. Because all it left me was the feeling of regret and guilt. And the unexplainable shame. With that thought in mind, I took a hesitant step forward.

Somehow, I knew Zero was feeling just as awkward as I was.

"You came to find out what you couldn't remember from that day?" He asked simply; he looked at me from the corner of his eye, observing quietly.

I merely nodded; a small bob of my head.

Zero chuckled darkly, as if hearing an ironic joke.

"I'll bet your brother and your boyfriend weren't at all happy to witness it, hm?"

I stood, puzzled. What was he getting at? I wondered thoughtfully. Abruptly, he turned around to face me fully. His lavander orbs seemed to stare right through me and I nearly felt tempted to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"But I'll bet even more, Kaien was enjoying it like the sick old perveted he secretly is." His shoulder shook with laughter and it almost made me jump. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen this side of Zero before, of that much I was certain.

I took another hesitant step forward, becoming more bolder and demanding. "What happend, Zero? What're you talking about?"

It was blur. All I saw, despite my perfect eye sight, was a blur of black and white, before a familiar pair of lips attached themselves to mine. I gasped quietly, giving Zero just enough time to slip his tongue in and caress my own. I brought my hands up to grip the front of his shirt, as if to try and push him away, but the moment his much larger hands cupped my own, I felt helpless and weak, my mind going blank. And all I could feel, all I smelt was Zero. His scent flared into my nostrils as I breathed him in deeply. And before I knew it, I was kissing him back, just as fiercely. I pulled my hands free of his and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, just as he wrapped his securely around my waist and brought us even closer if possible.

There was so much of him, so much to exploar and I never wanted it to end. Somehow, I'd forgotton all about Dark, all about my brother. And it was just Zero. Only Zero. Some where off into the distance, I heard low murmurs.

* * *

"Are you angry? Irritated? Annoyed in any way?" Kaname inquired lightly, as if to make small talk.

Dark didn't even glance up at the pureblood, merely stared down at the two in the clearing.

"You are not upset with her?" He tried again, raising an elegant eye brow in question. "Perhaps with Zero?"

At this, Dark shook his head, his purple bangs falling into his face to cloud his eyes.

"I'm not like you, Kuran." He replied, his tone even. "Unlike you, I've accepted her feelings for you and Kiryu. I know I can never change her mind no matter how hard I try, but I'm okay with that. Because I know, in the end, I'll be the one that has her attention. It may not be undivided, but it's better than what you guys have, right?" He chuckled humorlessly.

Kaname seemed to ponder this statement and reluncantly concured.

"You're a very fortunate to have her heart." He nodded his consent, turning on his heel. "But let's get one thing straight, if you _ever _hurt her, in _any_way, you're going to regret the day you ever met me."

Dark merely smirked, not having it in him to reply as Kaname faded into the darkness.

* * *

Upon hearing my brother's fleeting foot steps, I pulled back with great effort.

"Z-Zero," My voice sounded breathless and confused.

Glaring at something above my head, he whipped back around to avoid my soul searching eyes.

"How did you ever become so important to me?" He questioned, thought mostly to himself. "You were always so reckless, so stubborn and thickheaded,"

I narrowed my eyes at the insults, wondering what he was getting at.

"But Yuki," He flashed back to be, enveloping me into his strong arms. "I may not have been what fate had in mind for you, hell, being human may not have ever been the original plan for you," He paused, breathing softly into my hair. "But I swear to however is listening up above, I will never let you go."

I wrinkled my nose, furrowing my brows.

"Zero, listen to me, I-"

But he easily shook his head, cutting me off successfully.

"You don't understand Yuki, I _can't _let you go. Do you remember when I promised you I'd hunt you down and kill you?"

I winced at the memory but nodded regardless. Because it was that same time that I told him I'd keep running, even if only for the sole purpose to keep him alive and fighting. To give him something to live for. Even if it was bloodshed. Aleast he was still alive, still Zero.

He flashed a small smile down at me and I gasped softly. "I lied. I think I've always lied to myself. I could never kill you, Yuki, I just can't. Your smile means more to me than anything in this entire God forsaken world. And without it, I'd have nothing to live for. And eventually would have taken my own life."

I gritted my teeth and yanked myself away from his old before bringing my hands to grasp at his face.

"You listen to me right now, Zero Kiryu. Under no circumstance should you _ever _think of taking your own life! I don't care if I died or was somehow killed, you _do not _think of suicide, **ever**. Do you understand me?" I growled warningly, as if daring him to talk back.

But he simply smiled, something I was slowly getting use to.

"That's fine, because Yuki, you aren't going to die. I won't allow it."

My grasp slipped slightly. "What're you-"

His glare intensified, his tone suprisingly flat despite his words. "I won't let anything happen to you; I don't care _who _you're with. I love you, Yuki, and no matter what, that'll never change. _I _protect you." He abruptly smiled oncemore. "Afterall, we prefects have to look out for eachother. Isn't that what you always use to say?"

I suddenly laughed at the inside joke. Having never seen this side of Zero before, I was abit overwhelmed and nearly forgot about Dark who sat just in back of the trees and bushes. I aloud a few more jokes into our conversation as he led us back to the headmaster's office for the night. I think, deep down, I knew Zero didn't have it in himself to kill me, no matter what he may have said. But I wasn't going to risk it at the time and aloud him to cloud himself with hatred and resentment. But somewhere, somewhere I should have kept locked away, resurfaced and reminded me just how much love and affection I had for my friend. And I knew, that alone, wouldn't tear us apart.

I sighed oncemore as I leaned back against the firm chest that was Dark Mousy; I could make out the faint traces of light starting to break through on the horizon.

"Breaking Dawn," I murmured softly, feeling a chin land gently apot my head.

"What're you thinking about, love?"

I smiled. "I was just remembering the first time my mother brought me outside to witness the sun rising. She, of course, had to do it when my brother and father weren't around, since they didn't appreciate me going outside." I coughed lightly. "She told me that even though you might have bad moments in your life, something to look forward to is the breaking of the sun, dawn. It tells us that each day is our new beginning, a time to right our wrongs and move forward through our life, no matter hopeless or insignificant it may seem."

Dark smiled with me at the memory played out in his head. "Your mother seemed like an incredible person. I wish I could have had the chance to have met her."

I gazed longingly at the sun, as the warmth of it rays washed over us.

"Do you feel that? The sun, it's warmth. That's who she was, who she is." My smile widend considerbly as a lone tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"Breaking dawn?" He inhaled and exhaled softly. "Truly incredible indeed."

I nodded and aloud the sun to warm me up even further. I could feel her, wherever my mother was, I could feel her approval and reassurance in her harmless rays. I could feel her happiness seep into me as if I were a sponge soaking up the water. Her joy and love, it was there. I knew I was being selfish and greedy, holding on to a love with my friend and brother, allowing myself to love Dark, but when it came down to it, if you looked under the vampiric darkness in my soul, I was merely human. And afterall, we all make our mistakes. But with dawn, we can trudge forward, allow ourselves to hope oncemore and dream, that even the damned have a place to go in the end.

* * *

End. Again, thank you all for the subcribes and reviews. :) xox


End file.
